Stalker Love
by Willow Stryker
Summary: Sesshomaru and his inner demon recognize a strange new face in the woods, but not the trouble she attracts. Who is she? Where is she from? And why wont she go back! A semi-humorous romance with action, twists and random turns. SessxOc
1. Chapter 1 (renewed)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

I was reading this story and I realized alot of it doesnt make since and is all over the place. Hopefully I can fix it.

* * *

Chapter One: New Friends Don't Let Their Sister Rip Open Their Dogs Back

_Haven't we seen her before?_

**Yes, but where?**

_In a dream?_

**No. Maybe she accompanied a lord to a party.**

_No. She's nowhere near classy enough._

Sesshomaru stood quietly behind the tree line, watching a woman as she splashed water over her face and arms. He recognized her eyes, how could he forget them? They were large and seemed to bulge out of her face. One was a bright shining silver and the other a dull flat shade of purple. However, he didn't recognize anything else.

Her skin was a sickly translucent grey that showed her pulsing veins to the world. Her build was scrawny, with ribs all visible. The demon lord followed her spin down to the wiry tail that sagged to the ground in exhaustion. Her skin hung from her arms in a thin sheath that was tattered and disturbing. Blinking a few times, Sesshomaru realized the skin was actually wings with tears in them. Her hair hung thin, dark, and dirty down her back.

_What happened to her? _His inner demon inquired.

**Who cares? **He turned to walk away, but she was suddenly crouched in front of him. He paused. How did someone so frail looking move with such stealth and sped?

"Hello little dogie," She smiled a smile full of sharp incisors, each white and straight. "What are you doing way out here?"

Once again, Sesshomaru was surprised. He'd expected a raspy voice to match her appearance. Instead her voice was smooth and warm; like the warm alto voice his mother possessed. Even her scent was unexpected. The generic animal smell mixed with rain water and honey. This smell ticked his nostrils and his animal instincts lead him to sniff again and again, leaning as close as he dared.

**An odd combination. **He thought.

_Yet pleasant. _His demon countered.

She touched the demon's furry head between the ears. "I haven't seen another animal in a long time. I'm glad I've meet one."

He cocked his head to one side, listening to her and the woods around them, but otherwise didn't respond. She chuckled. "My name's Ayame."

**Iris.** He translated to himself.

_It suits her._

"Would you like to be my friend?"

A loud screech resulted in the pair turning to look over head. Another creature, one that resembled Ayame, soared over their head. It shared her sick looking skin and strange wings, but no tail. This creature was bald, with black eyes, and claws. It's mouth stretched beyond normal and it screamed something terrible.

"NO!" Ayame lounged over Sesshomaru's head, her own arms extended in flight. She barred her teeth and snarled. "Leave now, or I'll have to kill you."

The other creature landed on a tree branch across from her. It smiled. "Come home shisuta," its voice reminded both Ayame and Sesshomaru of ghostly whispers, harsh and low. "Father misses you."

"I'm never going back. And he is not your father, only mine."

It turned to face the demon lord. "Then I'll kill your friend. Then he will love me as he does you." It lounged. Sesshomaru ducked but the thing's claws snagged his back and ripped down to his tail. It moved faster than he could think. He yelped and watched the world around him tilt as his body hit the ground. What had she done to him? The cuts burned intensely and the smell of singed flesh and rot polluted the air.

"NO!" Ayame screeched madly, flinging herself into her sibling. Her teeth sunk into the other's neck and her claws into It's sides. Sesshomaru watched in a drugged daze as the punctured wounds turned black and began to release thick black smoke into the air. Ayame flew away, kicking the thing hard in the back. There was a snapping noise as the creature bent at an unnatural angle. "Die Ninety-seven, may you regain humanity in Hell. I only wish I knew you before..." The creature shrilled and smacked at invisible flames.

Together, the pair watched as Ayame's sister body turned completely black and slowly collapsed in on itself. "She was alive until the end," Ayame commented when the screaming and patting stopped.

Ayame breathed heavily as tears spilled from her eyes. Without a word she came to Sesshomaru's side, crouching low to examine his back. "This will hurt." She warned. He growled, not wanting her to touch him. She ignored him and lifted him from the dirt.

The burning started again and every time she moved, he moved and the pain intensified. "Hold on." Ayame whispered as Sesshomamru's body tensed and spasm-ed in her arms. "Just let me get you to some fresh water...It was just he claws so the venom shouldn't be too deep..." She was talking mostly to herself.

They arrived, what seemed like years later, at a stream. Ayame lowered the dog form into the water sp his head faced down stream. Sesshomaru watched his blood and traces of hot green rippled past his face. Was this how he was going to die? A surprise assault from some deformed freak? What would happen to Rin?

"Hold on." Ayame leaned down and licked the four long scratches, carful not to let her teeth scrape the wounds. Again, it burned and sizzled, sending the dog into a fit. He refused to howl as he wanted to and only tried to ride out the muscle spasms. The pain subsided after awhile and he lay still, feeling his flesh shift as new skin grew rapidly over the wounds. Ayame watched until all that was left where the hot angry looking scars.

"You'll be okay now. " She rolled him over to look into his eyes. Her face was full of sympathy and fear. "I'll be right back, just don't die on me alright?"


	2. Chapter 2 (renewed)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter two: One Friend Pissed and Another Flying

He waited in the stream, not moving or breathing too deeply. His back wasn't cripplingly painful, but it still stung enough that he wasn't comfortable moving yet. Ayame returned in minuets, with a necklace in her hand. It was made of beads of black and dark blue and, for some reason, Sesshomaru recognized the garment. She leaned down and slid the beads over his head then lifting his head to get the garment around his neck. He bit her hand but drew no blood. "There, now I can keep an eye on you and help if you need me. Now get up."

_Who does she think she is? Bossing the great Sesshomaru around?_

Something pulled at his neck and yanked him to his feet. _What in the Seven Hells is this?_

The necklace dimmed from a previous glow and settled down once more. Ayame smiled weakly. "You're such a proud thing, I'm sorry. It's for your own good."

She'd collared him! Sesshomaru barked angrily at the revelation. She'd collared him the same way Inu-Yasha's wench had collared the half-breed!

He snapped his teeth and barely missed as Ayame kicked off and into the sky.

The girl landed only a mile or so away, only able to go so far before her stomachs lurching and her blurry vision forced her out of the sky. Her teeth throbbed and her claws ached with the memory of penetrating rotting flesh. She'd killed another one! It was her third time killing one of her siblings and it still made her sick. As if on cue, Ayame double over and began to heave the berries from that morning into the grass. He would never stop until she had an equal. Her father would keep chasing her until his dream was realized.

_And I'll have to keep killing the innocent to stop him._

A roar called from the distance. It wasn't another sibling. This roar was deep and throaty and playful. Curious, Ayame drug her hand across her lips, wiping the spittle from her chin; then she took flight, fighting to keep her pattern straight._ Damned rips. _She thought, glancing to her wings before continuing on her way. The injuries forced Ayame to rely heavily on her tail, which was weak as always. Luckily, she didn't have to go far.

_A dragon! It's a dragon! _Ayame smiled from the sky, watching the two headed reptile as it chased a small girl about the area. He roared when he got close enough and she'd scream joyfully before running again. Ayame circled down and perched in a tree, watching.

The dragon ran past her hiding place and stopped short, sniffing the air. He turned back, his black eyes locking on the Ayame who waved and whimpered a soft "Hello."

"Aun? What are you looking at?" The little girl had circled around and was now stood beside the large reptile, looking up into the trees as well. Ayame leaned back, hiding in the leaves. She didn't like children. They were loud and curious.

The tiny girl stood there only a few minutes longer before losing interest and wondering off to weave herself a flower chain. Ayame leap down, keeping the dragon between her and the little girl. "You're quite the beast aren't you?" Aun purred as Ayame ran her fingers over his dark green scales and white mane. She looked at his red and gold saddle and reins. "Who owns you?"

The dragon purreded again. Pushing his snout against her stomach and gently lift her a foot into the air. Ayame smiled. "Okay. Lets fly."

For an hour they soared through the sky, blasting through clouds, and catching gusts under their wings. Aun roared in glee, Ayame harmonizing with her screeches. Aun heard something that Ayame didn't and spun around to fly briskly back to where they had started. When the dragon circled around to land, Ayame did not hesitate to follow. They landed in the middle of the forest, and were greeted by a growl.

Ayame leaned, crouched, against the dragon's side. The growl was coming from the creature's opposite side.

"Where have you been, dragon?" The voice growled. "You left Rin, unsupervised, in an unsafe area!"

The dragon cringed at the voice. It was low and frightening, sending chills up Ayame's spine. She hadn't meant to get Aun in trouble and she wasn't going to stand by and let it happen. She didn't have to.

"I know you're there. Come out and face me."

For a brief moment, Ayame couldn't get herself to move. She wrung her hands nervously and cleared her throat several times. When was the last time she spoke to an actual person? One who would speak back? She giggled at the idea. She didn't even care if they found her grotesque at this point, she just wanted to talk to another person.

"Get out here, Ayame."

At the sound of her name, the demoness squeaked. No one ever said her name...only her parents had ever said her name. She didn't know how this man knew her name and she didn't care, just hearing someone say it nearly brought tears to her eyes. Composing herself, Ayame took several deep breaths then shut her eyes tight and flung herself from her hiding place.


	3. Chapter 3 (renewed)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

* * *

she stood with her arms stiff by her sides and her eyes closed tight. The air was quiet around her but she could still smell. She could smell the sweet little human girl some where off to her right and the dragon behind her. The demon she smelled though, he was something special. His scent was familiar yet not all at the same time. Like someone had taken the smell she knew in passing and thrown harsh spices into the mix. Peeking open her eyes, Ayame felt her jaw drop as she gazed into the Lord of the Western Lands. Sesshomaru no Taisho.

His smooth and regal appearance made Ayame feel ashamed. She couldn't keep her eyes on Sesshomaru's golden orbs and let her gaze drift down until she spotted a garment around his neck thats colors clashed with his clothes. A beaded necklace that she had in her hands only an hour prior.

_That's mine! _She thought in confusion. _How did he manage to…_ The epiphany hit her hard. He was the dog that had found her in the woods! How had she not noticed? The thick coat of smooth white fur, the way he walked; his head held high with pride. It was Sesshomaru in his dog form, roaming his lands.

She smiled half nervous and half excited. What was her luck? The man she'd crushed on all her life was now linked to her via necklace. Maybe fate was turning in her favor. She smiled bigger.

"What are you smiling at onna? Why are you here?"

Ayame nearly swooned. How had she not recognized that voice? It was older, sure, but the syntax was still similar, maybe harder. Smooth and deep. "I-I was flying with Aun…" she whispered shyly, looking down at her feet. They were dirty. She curled her toes under to hide them from herself.

Sesshomaru growled at the sight of her. **What is she doing here?**

_Maybe shes meant to followed you._

He snarled.

"Can I…travel with you?"

His nose turned up. Her? Following him through out his lands? She was insane and so was his demon.

"You will do no such thing."

He watched her face fall into a pitiful expression. His inner demon cooed.

_How adorable!_

**You're going soft on me, demon_._**Sesshomaru's practiced blank expression kept him from cringing. He found the girl tough to look at.

_No._It growled in response. It's anger flared and washed over him in a way Sesshomaru welcomed. He recognized anger, he could DEAL with anger. _It is only her. Something about her…intrigues me._

"Why can't I?" Ayame begged. Why would he tell her no? Was he mad about her flying with his dragon? She'd apologized. What was the problem?

Without responding, the demon turned to take his leave. Ayame followed. The demon spun on his heels and promptly threw a punch. Ayame soared out of the way, landing gracefully in a high tree branch. "What was that for?"

"You will not trail along with this Sesshomaru!"

Ayame frowned. Who was he bossing around? She'd saved his life had she not? The least he could do was allow her to accompany him through his travels.

_I have to go. I can't keep fighting on my own._

"I'm going with you."

Sesshomaru's eyes glowed bright red. "You will not!"

Ayame crossed her arms. "I am. They'll be after you too. My sent is now on you and only I can take it off, but I won't."

He narrowed his eyes. He knew what she meant. Her blood was in the accursed necklace that she'd thrown over his head. The strange beast that had attacked him was sure to have friends. They would come for him looking for her. He felt like he could handle the beasts but if he killed her he'd be stuck with this necklace. A visible mark of how some woman bested him.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Ayame turned to look at the small human she'd seen with the dragon. What was she still doing here? Did she follow the demon?

Her questions were answered when the small child ran over and hugged Sesshomaru's leg as the man tucked away the necklace into his top and out of view. Her large brown eyes stared up at the winged creature that sat above them. Ayame stared back, what was she looking at?

_She must follow him. _Ayame thought. _Why else would he tolerate a human?_

Ayame didn't mind. That was her ticket into the group. She looked over into the dog demon's eyes. "Only I can cancel the effects of my sibling's venom. What will you do if your precious little friend is attacked by my kind? You can't save her."

Sesshomaru growled. She was right. He was stuck...for Rin's sake.


	4. Chapter 4 (renewed)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

* * *

A week. A week had passed since Ayame began her travels with the unique group of, what the little human one called, 'family'. The description didn't fit in Ayame's definition of the word. To her family was a group of similarly tortured beings that ignored each other. If that's what the family was all about, Ayame wondered if she would be better off alone.

Constantly the little girl had been by Ayame's side and Ayame constantly dodged her. _What does she want from me? _She thought one night, glaring from her place perched on Aun's back. The human girl was on the ground, trying her hardest to pounce onto Ayame's swinging tail. The woman moved it as swiftly as she could. Every time the girl would jump, Ayame growled, annoyed with her child-stalker. Jumping on someone's tail was not a fun pass time!

Ayame lifted her gaze to Sesshomaru, deciding if she was going to make a fuss about his ward. The demon lord watched Rin, quietly. Probably enjoying the torturing his unwanted companion was receiving. He was most likely had to hold in a snort when Rin finally got a hold of the woman's tail. He watched as she lifted until the two females were face to face. Ayame's tail trembled with the effort. If it hadn't been for the week of workout moving her tail and working it's muscles, it would have been impossible to life Rin off the ground.

Rin smiled. "Hello Ayame!" she chirped. Ayame huffed, blowing a strand of her hair out of her eyes and ruffling Rin's bangs.

"What do you get from this invented game?" She questioned.

Rin giggled. "Nothing , it's just fun!"

Ayame arched an eyebrow. _She's so weird. _She opened her mouth to tell her this when a loud screech broke the skies. All looked up to see another of the winged demons circling over head.

"Get down!"

Ayame launched herself into the air, faltering a bit. A loud scream startled her. and, looking back, she saw Rin clutched to her tail. "Why didn't you let-" A force knocked into the pair and the bundle flew into a tree and Ayame had contort herself around the child to keep her safe.

"Hello big sister!" that familiar hiss and stench clung in the air.

Ayame growled and rammed her elbow into her attacker's body, knocking her off. Ayame clutched to the tree with her nails and braced with her feet, curling so Rin sat in her lap. The human looked up with terrified eyes full of tears. "Who is she Ayame? Why would she want to hurt us?"

Ayame glanced over her shoulder at her sibling. "She's loyal to my father. And he wants me back or dead."

The creature screamed and charged. Clutching one arm around Rin, Ayame waited, tense. At the last second she spun downward, her tail slapping her sister in the face. Ayame circled, dropping Rin onto Aun's back. "Keep track of her," she growled. "I can't fly effectively with her clutching my tail." Then she was off again...until she was yanked back by her tail. She glared into Sesshomaru's eyes as he pulled her to earth with ease. "Only I can kill her!"

"You will watch Rin. If I have to keep you around, you will keep her safe."

Ayame sat quiet, protecting Rin as told. Let him fight if he wanted to. He'd need her soon enough. As he walked off Ayame mentally vented. _What did I see in him? Just a pretty face? He's such an ass!_

The demon drew his sward and kept an eye on the flying nuisance above him. He was going to kill this thing himself. He didn't need that manipulative loose cannon doing anything for him!

The girl smiled, landing just in front of him. She was just like the other one. The same features as Ayame but bald and rotting teeth filling her mouth. She smelled like decay, as he had expected Ayame to.

Ayame watched the demon lord swing his blade and tear her sister's wing. It wouldn't save him. If those teeth got into him, or those claws cut his skin, she'd have to go in and save him. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

"I told you so." Ayame growled a while later. The remains of her sister lay smoking off to the side where Ayame had finished her. Rin had been carried off at an order of Sesshomaru's and now he leaned against a tree, sweating as his breath came in short huffs. With puncture marks from the creature's teeth that had gone deeply into his neck and left shoulder.

Even injured and dizzy, the demon lord growled as if he would attack. Ayame laughed her smooth laugh and waved dismissively at his bared teeth. "You're fun." She stepped forward, "Tilt your head."

He growled. "No."

_Stubborn ass._

**She will not touch me!**

_We'll die if she doesn't cure us._

Sesshomaru hesitated, glaring into Ayame's multicolored eyes. They seemed to smile back at him kindly even though her lips smiled with mockery. Annoyed as he was, the demon tilted his head; repressing a hiss as his wounds stretched.

Ayame leaned forward, and peeled away his bloody clothes. He felt her cold lips on his skin. Instead of licking as she had first done, Ayame sucked the venom into her mouth, turning every once in a while to spit the acid to the ground. The ground blacked where it landed. This method burned even more then the first time. He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes. His claws curled in defense and he held them back. How he wanted desperately to kill her!

"They're getting stronger." She commented, pulling back to look at his face while she righted his clothes. She frowned in worry. His eyes were half lidded and his shallow breathing worse than before.

"Come on," She pulled his arm around her shoulders. "Lets get you same place safe so you can sleep off the effects."

Living in a blur of colors and shapes, Sesshomaru followed willingly, for he thought he was already dreaming.


	5. Chapter 5 (renewed)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters

I know everybody has a chapter like this but I'm going to be cliché and but it in any way. R&R please!

* * *

Ayame sat quietly just outside Sesshomaru's make shift hut. She'd constructed it out of thick shed branches, them against the trunk of a solid oak. A dark cool hut open on only one side was the best she could do with such little material. Convinced that it would have to be enough, Ayame heaved the long since unconscious lord inside. There he now rested in an uneasy sleep that had come and gone over the past night. Ayame had tried to calm him down, crawling to lay beside him and pat him soothingly on the arm. But the startled demon reached over and clawed her face, just above the right eye. The wound had healed quickly but Ayame learned hers lesson. Now she sat outside and listened for to the pattern of his breath as he dreamed.

When she looked at him, Ayame remembered the face of a young heir. His hair was shorter then and he kept it restrained at the base of his neck. His eyes had been the color of honey then, but now the orbs were hard and cold; resembling gold when the sun twinkled against them. She preferred the honey-brown color from their brief past.

_I was only a child then. _She thought glumly, she hugged her legs to her chest and laid her cheek against her kneecaps. _I hadn't even learned of the woman's weekly bleeding yet._

Ayame sat quietly braiding flowers into a chain. She was clumsy, having taught herself, and her pudgy short fingers produced chains that fell apart in minutes, but that was alright. She wouldn't be able to take them along when she returned that night.

As much as she wanted to flaunt in front of her mirror with her flowers in her hair, Ayame knew it would only get her in trouble. 

Her mother had loved flowers. That was about the only thing Ayame knew about her mother. That, as well as that she was a spitting image of her mother. 

Or I was...Ayame thought bitterly. She had no tail then, although she was sure to have on in later years. Her hair was thick and silky black, and her eyes were still multicolored; but shimmering and vibrant instead of flat like they were now. Her arms had been normal though, the ability of flight granted to her-

Ayame's mind skipped there and after a few deep breaths, she convinced herself to complete the story.

She was singing a childish story of a little girl being saved from death by a great man and then devoting her life to saving people the way her new love had saved her. It was her favorite bed time story. She'd made it up, so it didn't rhyme, but she'd been singing it for years and she liked to think she would become someone as great as her story idle.

There was a loud CRACK and a low rumble from the sky made Ayame's skin crawl. She hated thunder but more so the lighting, it reminded her of her mother and the way she had did. Dropping the already failing flower chain, Ayame stood and dust the grass clippings from her kimono.

"Leaving so soon, kit?"

Ayame jolted and turned. A man stood behind her, smiling a wicked smile. "I was enjoying your little song, kit." He hissed. "Tell me, does your story have a good or bad ending?"

She stood and slowly inched backward. Her skin was crawling with fear now, but she knew if she turned her back to run, the man would be on her. He smelled of blood. "Yes. The woman becomes a hero."

The man shook his head, a quick jerking motion that made his smile seem to spread. "Such a predictable ending. What happened to the days when monsters **ate** the children?"

He lunged as Ayame spun to run. But he caught and clutched at her ankle before digging his teeth into the little girl's leg. She screamed in pain as she fell, then immediatly rolled over to kick at the mans face. Her heel bashed several times into his eye socket, but the man didn't let go or even flinch. Ayame felt her blood begin to pull, the vampire drinking every drop and with it, sapping her energy. her eyes began to drift upward to the rain now falling in sheets. the drops were cold on her skin.

Then a loud scream that drowned in the booming thunder. The man was gone. Looking through blurred eyes, Ayame tilt her head back down her leg where a young silver-haired demon crouched. His hair stuck to his skin and shone brightly with rain. Ayame thought faintly of the saying:every cloud has a silver lining. She giggled. He knelt down and touched his fingers to her leg. There was blood mixing with the rain and the trail pooled underneath the small limb. Ayame screamed, more so out of terror then anything else. She was going to bleed to death.

Sitting up further, Ayame reached for her leg, but the demon caught her wrist gently. His touch shushed her.

"How old are you?" He asked evenly.

"I'm ten." She answered and after only a moments hesitation, asked. "How old are you?"

He chuckled. "It's my sixteenth birthday."

"Happy birthday mister." She smiled.

"My names Sesshomaru and thank you."

"I'm Ayame!"

He looked into her eyes. "Well Ayame. You do not seem to be having a good a day as you wish for me."

She shrugged. "I'll be okay."

He stared at her until she blushed. "What is it?"

"Your eyes. They are quite unique."

Ayame frowned. "My daddy says the make me ugly." She bowed her head to hide her eyes behind a thick veil of hair. She sniffled as her tears fell. She didn't care if he liked her. She cried because she missed her mother, who'd loved her eyes.

Sesshomaru leaned over to look eye to eye with the crying girl. "I think they make you a pretty little fox princess. Like the one in your story."

He'd taken her home then, carrying her in his arms until they arrived and he placed her gently on the porch. With a smile, Sesshomaru ruffled her hair and was off into the rain.

_He was so kind then. _Ayame thought, leaning over to peek into the hut she'd made. Sesshomaru was laying where he was before, but now he was awake. He turned to look at her, fever mostly passed and stony expression back. "What is it woman?"

"Nothing." Ayame smiled, her love for the man rekindled, even if she hadn't noticed. He was trying so hard to frighten her, but he looked like a miffed child woken from his nap. _I wonder what happened to make him so angry._

* * *

Yay! Chapter five! I think this is my best one yet! (even after re-writing it!)


	6. Chapter 6 (renewed)

Thank you for my reviews!On to the story! R&R please! I do not own Inuyasha or any of its original characters.

* * *

Sesshomaru frowned at Ayame who leaned around to check in on him. She smiled at him and the light scar from his attack shone ever so slightly in the sunlight. He wouldn't admit it, but the demon was sorry for the assault. He had not meant to attack her, but she had startled him and attack was his first reaction. He'd thought he was dreaming and the dreams that the poison in his system gave him were anything but pleasant. Dark shadowed creatures would lunge at him from the darkness that covered the dream and they would bite, scratch, and rip at the demon lord with no remorse.

"What is it woman?" His tone was harsher then intended and he winced slightly at the tone.

**Now who's weak?**

_Shut up._

Ayame crawled into the little hut and touched her cold fingers to her patient's forehead, licking her lips nervously as she did. Her eyes dart to his hand that laid relaxed on his chest. Sesshomaru stared into her face, not missing the darting look. she looked…healthier than it had earlier that day; or had it been a few days? Sesshomaru wasn't sure. Regardless, Ayame was healthier, this he was sure of. Her hair looked less stringy, flowing gently behind her when she moved. She even seemed to fill out a little, her body hinting toward the appealing shape of a woman. Even her skin was less grey and her veins hardly noticeable. He wondered sleepily what brought on the changes.

"Do you feel all right?" Ayame asked skeptically. Sesshomaru had been watching her ever since she peeked around the hut. Usually he ignored her movements no matter how close she stood to him, but today his eyes followed her closely, as if he was a scholar and she was his current study. the look made the skin on her arms and back of her neck stand up.

"I am fine." He huffed and turned his head away.

She nodded and smiled again before settling on the other side of the hut, hunched so her head wouldn't bump the propped limbs and knock them over. His fever seemed gone and he was calm, it was safe to stay inside now.

"We have to stay still for a few days if you want to get your strength back up." Ayame warned. "I already arranged for Rin's safety." She paused, waiting for him to ask her where she sent his ward. She was sure he'd be angry when he found out that she'd given orders to his subjects. However, Sesshomaru didn't ask so Ayame didn't tell. "My sisters don't normally attack in the same week. I'm afraid there getting stronger in numbers but not physical strength."

"How many siblings do you have?"

Ayame looked up confused. "Why?"

"I need to know how to protect my ward."

Ayame thought, trying to word her answer. "I am an only child by blood." She started off. "My father does experiments on children, trying to create some form of super race." Her lips curled in disgust. " He uses young girls because their easy to mold and have no chance to oppose him physically or mentally. He merges them with other creatures. The results of those experiments are the bald winged creatures that have been attacking us. They'll never stop. They go insane after the merging and believe my father is theirs and their lord and master. Only my blood can reverse the effects. They'll die for him without question."

Sesshomaru sat quietly for a moment. He raised himself to leave the hut. Ayame followed him curiously. He glared at her for a moment before stating that he would not be able to protect her. "You will have to leave."

He watched her face twist in confusion and anger. She wasn't going anywhere. Sesshomaru knew that, it would be foolish to have the one cure leave, but he was testing a theory.

"Why?" She screamed. "Have you not been paying atention? I've saved your life twice now! I can kill those beasts that you can't win against! I have done what I've promised and I will not leave!"

He had to bite back his anger. How dare she speak to him that way? Shouting as if she ran this show? Then he saw what he was looking for. Her incisors had extended and were now glistening as she bared them in oblivious anger. they were not the fangs of a demon.

Sesshomaru pulled up his sleeve and brought his wrist to his lips.

Ayame was furious. "What the hell are you do-" Her sentence broke off when she heard the crunch of teeth on skin. He bite himself? Why?

He turned his eyes to her and held out his wrist. Ayame eyed the blood that trickled across his skin and dripped to the ground. "That's disgusting." She looked him in he eyes. "Why'd you do it?"

She watched as the demon lord stepped forward and brought his arm up to her lips. The blood smeared on her lips but Ayame made no move to wipe it away or even step back. Whatever he was doing, he'd clearly lost his mind and she didn't want to set him off.

"Drink it."

Ayame's eyebrows rose. Well thats was out of the question. "No."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and he growled. "I am tired of your insolence and stubborn tactics. Do as I command onna."

Ayame swallowed and opened her mouth. Eyes locked on Sesshomaru's, she slide her tongue across the blood that coated her bottom lip. Sesshomaru was not surprised when Ayame's eyes rolled back and she latched onto his wrist. He stood stationary and watched as she pulled the blood out of his system. He swallowed his own spit as her feeding took effect on him.

His knees grew weak and a feeling in the pit of his stomach. She was having a strange effect on him.

**You're enjoying this.**

_I am. _There was no need to lie; his inner demon could feel everything he did. _I wonder why it feels this way._

Before his eyes, Sesshomaru noted the changes Ayame's body was rapidly making. She filled out even more, her skin coloring and her hair smoothing into healthier, thicker locks. When Sesshomaru could take no more, signaled by his legs threatened to buckle, he began to pull back.

Ayame clutched to him, snarling at his movement. Her eyes flashed to his with a wild wide eyed expression. the look of a feral animal. She was going to drain him dry if he didn't stop her. Pulling back his hand, Sesshomaru swung a punch aimed for the space between the vampires eyebrow. At the last second, Ayame flung herself backward and stumbled onto her butt. Blood dripped down he chin and spotted her dress.

She looked up into Sesshomaru's face apologetically and a little afraid. She didn't speak and neither did he. He watched as she licked his blood of her now full pink lips and her creamy cheeks blush red. "I…didn't know I was a blood sucker." Sesshomaru didn't miss the flash of disgust in her eyes but he didn't comment on it. Instead, he looked her over, comparing the changes he'd seen and the ones there now. Her tail was no longer limp with sickness. It swung behind her, flickering with emotion that he didn't care to understand. He could no longer see her veins at all, or the shape of her bones, and her hair flowed as thick as his, but it was solid black. Her face and body now matched her smooth voice. Beside the tail and the yukata she wore backwards (to allow her tail her swing easily), she looked completely normal, and more familiar than ever.

* * *

Alright…Chapter six. Not exactly was I was going for but I wanted to pretty Ayame up some. Thank you, again, to my reviewers.


	7. Chapter 7 (renewed)

Whoo! I've gots reviews! You must excuse my language. I'm excited. Lol! Alright so…on with chapter 7! Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its original characters.

* * *

Ayame sat quietly in the hut watching Sesshomaru sleep, energy drained from Ayame's feeding. She watched him closely, knowing she may never see her lord sleeping again after this day passed. She watched his face twitch and muscles flex as he dreamed and wondered what was making him so antsy.

_I have to figure out how to thank him. _She thought as she reached over to flick some hair off his brow, smiling at just the thought of her own thick hair. _It's no wonder I've been dying, I wasn't eating right. _She pondered what she was to do about her eating habits. She wasn't happy with them, but she wasn't completely disgusted either. Just because one man was a loon didn't make her one. She was more concerned with where she would find the blood that she needed. She was never a hunter so animals were a no, and human blood was just out of the question, but what else could she eat?

At that point, Sesshomaru tossed his arm over his head and grunted in his dreams. Ayame eyed the marks his fangs had left when he scraped them across his skin. She could feed off demons. Their blood was thicker than humans and she wouldn't need to take as much to stay healthy. She'd only drank for a minute from Sesshomaru and she was ready to take the world head on. She'd spent the next few hours running, flying, and otherwise burning the energy off until nightfall. Sesshomaru had slept through her exercise, through the night, and all through the morning. He'd only just began to move in his dreams and hour ago. Ayame figured he'd be up soon, ready to move on with his life.

Sesshomaru watched Ayame's face through squinted eyes. She'd been staring at him for some time now and it was unnerving. What was she thinking about that had her so focused on him?

**Maybe she's imagining you naked.**

He mentally grunted. What does that demon know anyway? Suddenly Ayame stood and exited the hut. Where she was going he didn't know, nor did he care. She wasn't his responsibility to look after. If she wanted to leave, fine. He just wished she'd take her damn charmed necklace with her. No matter how hard he'd pulled the thing wouldn't come off. Even when he tried channeling his demonic aura into it, the damn thing wouldn't break. Even if he left she'd be able to find him so what was the point?

With that, Sesshomaru settled into a light nap.

* * *

Ayame walked for a while before finding a tiny lake. After a quick scan around the area, Ayame shed her youkata, and splashed into the water. When the water settled, Ayame was startled. She could see her skin on her arms was creamier, but she had no idea of the effect it had on the rest of her. Now the truth was revealed in the rippling water surrounding her.

Looking in the reflection, Ayame nodded in approval. She wouldn't go as far as to say she was beautiful, but she was defiantly pretty. Everything about her had changed. Her shape, her hair, her color, even her eyes. No longer did she look like her sisters, now, she almost looked like a lady. She was content with the way she looked and she wondered what Sesshomaru thought about it.

Shaking the thought, Ayame rubbed the cold water on her arms and face. She felt dirty after killing her sisters and she hoped the chilling liquid would help her feel better.

After the shallow bath, Ayame glared at her dirty clothes. She didn't like the dress and wondered if she could steal something from the nearby village. If she was lucky maybe she'd come across a pair of pants and a top.

A twig snapped in on the shore and Ayame whipped around to face the noise.

* * *

Sesshomaru stretched his stiff legs. He was tired of waiting around the area with no purpose. He'd decided to walk. It wasn't often that he got the chance. He usually had to stay relatively close to Rin. However he was confident that, despite her dislike for the little girl, Ayame had sent her somewhere safe.

He traveled aimlessly while trying to ignore his demon whom had thrown himself into a tizzy. **Where is she? How could you just let her wonder off? She could be attacked!**

_She has my blood in her. She's stronger._

**She seems that way. I think she's pretty weak mentally.**

Sesshomaru hm'd and then caught her sent on the breeze. She was in a village. _But why?_

**Dont ask me! GO FIND HER!**

* * *

Ayame stood with her arms strapped to pillars positioned at her sides. She wasn't scared. They were only humans, and she'd allowed them to attack her, because she understood their fear and their hate. Now she was perched on a wooden platform in front of the whole village, her arms outreached and bound, her legs tied in the same fashion, immobilizing her between two thick pillars.

She watched as a human marched onto the platform and call for the other villagers to come forward, to bare witness to him taking control. "this is the beguinning of a new era! One were humans are supreme!" They all assembled and stared up at her. The man began to continued but Ayame wasn't listening. Her head hung so her hair fell over her shoulders, so she could watch the strands flow in the breeze. abruptly, Ayame lift her head and turned to peer into the trees that surrounded the village. Sesshomaru stood there, hidden by shadows, watching her. She smiled at him, just to show she was fine. Not that it looked like he cared.

Then the human caught her attention again. He had drawn a knife and was walking toward her with purpose. "We must rid ourselves of this threat." He was saying. "Show our race that we are strong!" Before Ayame could react, he took his blade and grabbed the thin layer of skin and sliced it. The people cheered.

Ayame screamed, more in anger then pain. How dare he?! She snapped her teeth and screeched, the sound high pitched and grating to the ears. The villagers covered their ears in fear. The man continued and quickly removed the other wing. Ayame's screams grew louder and she lashed out, breaking her bonds.

She flung herself onto the man and tore into him with rage. She pulled his skin and his hair. tore his clothes with her claws all while she screamed.. How dare they? They stole flight from her! It was the only freedom she had and they stole it!

Sesshomaru watched the brutal assault of the villagers. Ayame had gone into some sort of state. She lunged from one villager to the next, tearing limbs and busting eardrums with her screams. He noticed that she jumped over certain people: pregnant women and children, people who hadn't even been in the area at the time.

As he watched, she turned back to the stage, to the man who had cut her. He laid on the platform, bleeding and shaking, but still alive. She walked slowly up the stairs and over to him, her face full of hatred. The man pleaded for forgiveness. Ayame lifted her chin and spat right into the man's mouth.

She watched with no emotion as the man clawed at his throat. Sesshomaru was suddenly at her side. "What did you do?"

She stared at her prisoner. "I poisoned him." Her voice was blank. Sesshomaru looked at her arms; they bled where the wings had been torn. "He took my wings, so I took his life." Together they watched the man scream. Foam poured from his mouth and Sesshomaru could smell his rotting organs.

Ayame looked into the crowd of crying people. She had only killed the one man, but she suddenly felt sick. She turned, stepping over the screaming people as she went. She walked into one of the buildings and stayed inside for awhile. When she emerged, she was dressed in a pair of pants with a hole in the back for her tail. She'd taken some white cloth and tied it around her chest.

She smiled weakly to Sesshomaru. "We should probably go Sesshomaru-sama."

He rose and eyebrow. Where had the sudden respect come from? He followed without questioning her. He would get his answers soon enough.

* * *

Chapter seven is complete! I know, I'm a bad person. I shouldn't have removed her wings, but I have good reason. R&R please and thank you.


	8. Chapter 8 (renewed)

On to chapter 8!

* * *

Sesshomaru was sleeping off the last effects of the poison and it was time to reassemble the group.

Rin wasn't far, but Ayame knew it would take her longer without her wings to carry her. She glared down at the half assed bandages she'd managed t o put on her forearms. She'd asked Sesshomaru to help her with her upper arms which were better wrapped and felt like they were healing pretty well. Not matter, if she wanted to keep Rin's whereabouts a secret, Ayame knew she'd have to hurry and get the girl, then race the girl to a river to wash the scent off. It was a long shot, but Ayame knew this was what she had to do.

So Ayame ran, she ran like the devil himself was on her heels and he'd kill her if she didn't move quickly. Inuyasha caught her sent and was yelling at her the moment she came through the tree line.

"Who told you you could leave this little girl here? We have business to take care of! We aren't a day care center!"

Ayame shot him a quick glare before passing him to go to Kagome. She didn't like the half-breed or the human girl; Inu-yasha was rude and Kagome had a staring problem. Even now, the human girl was staring and usually, Ayame would stick to the shadows and stay small, but not any longer. With Sesshomaru's blood in her veins, she was prettier by far, so she walked with her head high. "Is she alright?"

Kagome nodded to Rin who was curled against Aun with the little fox demon who's name she hadn't learned. "She's fine. And you look like you are doing better yourself."

Ayame grunted.

Kagome looked at Ayame's bandaged arms with a frown. "What has Sesshomaru been doing to you?"

Ayame snorted. "You are quick to judge people Kagome."

The human frowned. "Well he is known for his cruelty."

Ayame bared her teeth to Kagome. "It was creatures like you who did this to me!" She spat at Kagome's feet and watched with a feeling of victory as the girl backed away from the steaming grass. Wasting no more time, Ayame went to wake the little human girl. Then she smelt him.

"Oh no."

Sesshomaru broke the tree line, eyes red with anger, "This is where you brought her?" His voice was a clash of his own and his demon's. It sent chills into the group of people and Rin woke to the odd feeling. She smiled at Ayame who scowled back. What Sesshomaru kept this girl around, for she didn't know. The girl was absolutely clueless...or immune to Sesshomaru's anger.

Sesshomaru was beside them now. He drew back his foot and kicked Ayame hard, clipping her stomach and sending her into a high speed roll. He watched her body roll a little ways until Ayame slammed into the base of a tree, then looked to Rin. She looked fine, scared, but alive and well. He turned and left, Aun and Rin following closely at his heels; the girl questioning him about the unconscious Ayame that they were leaving behind.

Ayame woke a few seconds later in pain. She knew for a fact that four of her ribs were broken and at least one had pierced her lung. She coughed blood up into her palm but her hand over flowed and her blood poured into the grass. _Maybe its two ribs?_

"Ayame are you alright?" Kagome knelt at the other girl's side while Inuyasha turned up his nose.

"You told her he was cruel. It's her own fault for not listening. She's an idiot and a freak."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha to scold him but he wasn't behind her anymore. Ayame had grabbed a handful of Inu-yasha's pants and snatched him down onto his knees, then she grabbed his hair and pulled him lower to sink her teeth into him before anyone had a chance to really react.

She drank deeply. Somewhere in the distance, a woman screamed.

His blood didn't taste as sweet as Sesshomaru's did, but it wasn't as bitter as human's. She drank until she felt her ribs knit together and her lungs cleared, then she pushed the half breed to the ground. "Never again will you ridicule me. I'm not some little girl to be pushed around." And with that, Ayame leapt to her feet and followed her group.

* * *

Ayame strolled quietly through the area. She'd lost her wings and sanity in two days. She had nothing except her new bushy tail, which had taken some getting use to. The night she drank Inuyasha's blood her tail grew fur and now swished cunningly behind her. She was a whole new person now; her appearance would give people the impression that she was a neko, though she was truly part fox. For that, Ayame was thankful to the half breed. She looked like her mother, a beautiful grey fox demoness with long beautiful hair.

She yawned, she may look like her mother, but her life was completely different. For four days straight Ayame had been walking. Her feet were bleeding and her stomach gurgled but she knew better than to stop. Sesshomaru's group walked a few miles ahead of her, and they hadn't stopped, even to eat.

Ayame had tried to catch up once but Sesshomaru had pushed his aura into her soul in such a violent way that Ayame had crippled to the ground in pain. Now she trailed behind them at an allowed distance, moving closer when Sesshomaru pulled his aura in little by little.

_Why is he so angry? _Ayame thought, wringing her hands together. _Rin was okay. What is his problem? Is it with me or my actions? _Just after that thought she felt Sesshomaru's aura completely dropped. Cautiously she took a few steps...And then two more...And then she ran.

She broke the tree line to find Rin smiling at her around a mouthful of fish. "Ayame!" For once she was happy to see the little girl and smiled in welcome. She turned to look at Sesshomaru who ignored her. She whispered his name. His eyebrow twitched.

_So he still doesn't like me. _She sighed. She'd kept the little girl safe, she'd nursed him back to health, she even went through the trouble of retrieving the little human without her gift of flight. What more did he want from her? It wasn't like she could have taken the girl anywhere else.

To tired to harass the demon with her questions, Ayame climbed onto Aun's back and slept. Sesshomaru glanced at her with anger. He felt she rightfully deserved her torture. Her blistered and bleeding feet, dirty bandages, and empty stomach was less then the true beating he wanted to give her.

**Its not her fault. She doesn't know of our hatred for that hanyou. **His demon stated calmly.

Sesshomaru ignored it. He didn't care if she knew or not. He was more angry with himself for trusting the strange creature then he was at her, but he would never admit it. What made him think trusting someone who changed so much was a good idea? How did she manage to have something new about her every time he looked up? He watched her tail swing back and forth in her sleep. _Where did that come from?_

**How the hell should I know? **His demon countered. **But by the looks of it, it seems to be a fox tail. **He silently agreed as he watched the grey tail swing back and forth while the girl dreamed. Labeling her demon wouldn't be so hard if her scent wasn't such a hodge podge.

Days went by and Ayame hadn't received so much as a glance from her lord. She knew he was warming up to her though. Everyday she was allowed to walk a little closer to him until she stood directly behind him as they traveled. She didn't expect him to speak, or even to look at her. However, when night fell and everyone but the two of them were asleep, Ayame liked to imagine that her childhood fairy tail had come true, and she fought demons at Sesshomaru's side.

_I will make it come true. _She thought one morning, as she watched the man in question; his stony face focused on a path only he saw. _I will show Sesshomaru that he and I are meant to be. Whether he likes the idea or not._

* * *

Alright! Chapter eight! Ayame's a little forceful isn't she? She's determined now! Please R&R! And a quick but heartfelt thank you to all who have done so so far!


	9. Chapter 9 (renewed)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its original characters. On to Chapter 9!

* * *

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to cringe when Ayame walked past him on the way deeper into the trees. For the past couple of days the kitsune would walk ahead of the group and come back hours after Jaken and Rin had fallen asleep. However, every time she passed the demon lord, her demonic aura would brush up against his in an unsettling way. The first time she did it the demon lord jumped slightly in surprise.

_What was that?_

**I'm not sure. **His demon said thoughtfully. **Maybe she can't help it. It has been a while since she was strong enough for her aura to be detected. She may not know how to control the way it fluctuates.**

Sesshomaru didn't believe this excuse but he let it slide. Whatever the onna was doing, he was going to ignore her.

* * *

Ayame broke into a run as soon as she was out of the group's sight. She had to be close to the old fortune teller by now! They'd been traveling in this direction for weeks!

**Why are you looking for a fortune teller?**

Ayame ignored the voice that bounced around in her head. She'd never had an inner demon before. Was it normal? She had no idea. The only person she could ask was Sesshomaru and he wasn't too fond of her at the moment.

After an hour of running, Ayame found the little hut she'd been looking for. She didn't go inside; only circled the area, sniffing here and there to make sure it was what she was looking for. The familiar smell of mixed herbs and incenses filled her nose and Ayame almost screamed in excitement.

_Now all I need to do is lure Sesshomaru here after everyone's asleep. _She grinned all the way back to camp. Ignoring Sesshomaru, Ayame took her place in between Aun's heads and struck up a conversation with the dragon while she braided her hair, careful to truly ignore the demon lord.

Sesshomaru listened to the fit of growls and grunts the girl gave off. She was a weird one he knew that, but to be able to talk to a dragon was a talent he was unaware that she had fast little fingers, he observed as she braided and upbraided her hair. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head and Sesshomaru found himself outlining her body with his eyes. He silently wondered what else she could do.

**Drive you mad.** His demon laughed. **If you carry on like this, she'll have you wrapped around her little finger in a few months.**

_This Sesshomaru is controlled by no one!_

**Except a certain pretty fox girl.**

He eyed her intentionally. The girl was prettier then when he found her in the woods. He noticed little differences that seemed to come about every few days. Her eyes were more captivating then ever before, her smile infectious, and her voice becoming more and more charming. He also realized that her movements were fluid, they always had been, but now he wasn't distracted by her appearance. Everything about her flowed now, her voice, her hair, her light tail trailing behind her. What brought about these changes, Sesshomaru didn't know, but he would learn in due time.

Ayame had not missed the way Sesshomaru was watching her. She could feel his gaze warming her flesh. It made her smile. Tricking him into following her was going to be easier then she thought.

_But just to be sure…_Ayame opened her mouth and began to sing a spell. It was the only one she knew and she had put it to good use over the years. As she sang a tangle of notes and rhythms, Ayame made note that it was working. Slowly her companions drifted to sleep. First it was Rin, who curled up on her lap and was asleep in seconds. Then Jaken, who, as a small demon, took just a little longer then Rin to sleep. Aun lay down easily and was snoozing quietly just before Ayame decided to amplify the spell.

Sesshomaru felt his eyes getting heavy. It had been awhile since he'd slept, and even though he put on a show for his followers, the demon lord was exhausted. But he refused to sleep as long as Ayame was awake. He glanced at her for the hundredth time in the past five minuets.

She looked like a strange dream the way she slowly stroked Rin's hair and sang, as if she was oblivious to all the creatures sleeping around her. It was odd, that song. It didn't have any words to it, just a spiral of sound spilling from her lips.

As he watched he noticed the air shimmering around her. What was that? He wanted to find out but the urge to sleep was pulling at him, and the great lord couldn't focus. And then she looked up.

Her strange eyes locked with his and suddenly he was frozen. His mind went into a frantic spasm trying to form a complete thought. He tried to pull his eyes away, but was drawn in once again when the notes became words.

"Close your eyes

Go to sleep.

Find your soul

In arms I'll keep

Dream you Little dark Dream

In your eyes

There's a glow

See your dreams

Now you know

Dream you Little dark Dreams

See your dreams

Come alive

Watch them dance

Through your eyes

Dream you Little dark Dreams

Coming now into eternal

Slumber, Sleep your Life's infernal

Lies called dreams within our sorrow

Never waking for tomorrow

Bow your head

Lay on down

Wipe your tears

Do not frown

Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream

Dream you Little dark Dreams

Tonight."

He couldn't hold out anymore. His eyes shut and his last sight was the sweet smile that broke out across Ayame's face as he drifted off.

Ayame watched the demon's eyes close with a wide smile. She'd done it! She'd completed her spell! It was harder then she'd expected, and she had to lace the words with her own demonic power, but it had worked. She sent a loving prayer to her mother.

_Now, on to the next step._

* * *

He woke to a start. What the hell just happened? He glanced around and found everything normal…except Ayame was gone again. He was going to have a fit when he felt her aura brush against him again.

_Sesshomaru…_ Her voice echoed in his ears. He shivered. She'd never spoken his name before. Not that he could remember. Hearing the way her voice coiled around his name gave the demon chills. He looked up to see a flash of grey disappear behind a tree. In a flash he was following her but his movements were slowed and he felt sluggish. She wasn't on the other side of the tree.

He heard her giggle. Looking up she flashed him a smile before sliding out of view again. _What is this crazy onna doing? _He trailed her deeper into the woods, confused as to why she was always just out of his reach. It was like a dream.

She appeared in front of him, smiling. "Hello." her voice seemed to echo and Sesshomaru realized the rest of the world he heard as if cotton was stuffed in his ears but not her voice. Ayame sounded clear and sure.

He didn't cringe as her aura wrapped around his. His demon growled, a noise of pleasure. There was a second noise that echoed in Sesshomaru's head. A purring that harmonized with his demons growl.

"We have a little activity to take place in."

She reached out and took his hand and tugged gently, "Come on. It'll only take a few minuets."

He followed without a fight. It was only a dream. What would go wrong? She led him to a hut in a tiny clearing. An old woman stood just outside, smiling at the pair as they came out of the trees. "You have quite a determined little woman on your arm."

He looked down at Ayame who beamed. "Come on!" She repeated. "This'll be fun!"

* * *

End of chapter 9! I like this one! Please read and review! By the way Ayame's song was a poem I found online written by Sans Serif.


	10. Chapter 10 (renewed)

. On to chapter 10! Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its original characters. On to Chapter 10!

* * *

The pair stood in the one room hut quietly as the old woman smiled at them. Sesshomaru was growing more and more impatient, and the more impatient he was the more clouded his thoughts became. _What does she keep looking at?_

"Come here, child."

Ayame stepped forward and stood frozen with her arms folded a top her head. She smiled. "What is it Granny?"

The old woman circled Ayame slowly, reaching to pull Ayame's arms down by her side, eyeing her up and down. "You've grown a lot since I last saw you. Look here!" She pulled at the girl's tail.

"Ouch! Hey that's attached ya know!"

"How interesting. Beautiful like your mother. Well you were always a little vixen! I remember how the boys use to chase you around!"

Ayame turned to look at Sesshomaru. He watched her face turn red before she turned away again. "It wasn't like that!"

The old woman smiled and turned to Sesshomaru. "She seems to take your opinion into account. How does that make you feel?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer. Was he supposed to care what she thought? He turned his eyes to Ayame who still had her back turned. Her tail swished anxiously as she ran her fingers thorough her hair. What kind of dream was he having anyway?

Ayame turned to look back at the others. "Can we get on with this? I didn't come here to be ridiculed ya know."

The old woman laughed. "No need to get upset! Let's get you into some real clothes first. You look as if you're about to pop out of your shirt!"

"Shut up Grannie!"

Ayame sat quietly with her arms crossed against her chest. This wasn't her plan. She'd wanted to have the old woman read them and tell them if they were good together or not. Now she was stuck in another dress. She tugged at the cloth trying to free her tail.

"It's itchy!" She whined.

"Quite complaining. You're only in the outer layer. You refused to wear the rest of it." The woman took Ayame's hand and lead her outside where Sesshomaru. He looked over in a daze. The effects of Ayame's spell were still clear on his face.

"Don't you think she looks just darling Sesshomaru?"

He looked at the outfit. It was simple, mostly black with red trim and a red obi. He nodded. She was cute in it. It made her strange eyes stand out that much more.

Ayame smiled half heartedly. He was only agreeing because he was high on spells. "Are you going to read us or not old lady?"

She laughed. "I already have child."

Ayame waited, but that seemed to be the end of the sentence. "Well?"

With a smile, the elder walked back into her hut as she called over her shoulder. "You're on an interesting path. Make your own decisions and come see me again in a year. You'll need me."

* * *

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and surveyed the scene. Everyone was still asleep including Ayame. He had dreamed the whole situation. The proof was the pants and cloth around her breasts. He distinctly remembered the black and red kimono he dreamt...he wouldn't admit that he'd liked the image...but he did.

His head still groggy with sleep the demon lord woke Jaken who in turn woke everyone else and they continued on their way.

All day he kept an eye on Ayame who was to distracted to notice. She bounced from tree to tree over the heads of her travel mates, wrapped in her own thoughts. It wasn't until after noon's break that he realized that something was bothering her. Rin asked for a piggy back, as she often did, and was just as often denied. However, Ayame simply knelt to allow the girl onto her back and silently went into the trees once more.

**I wonder what is on her mind.**

Sesshomaru silently agreed. She had not tried speaking to him, and no longer glanced his way, and it was clear that she did not care for the little girl that sat on her back now. _I wonder what new change she's taken on now._

_What did that old woman mean? _Ayame sat away from the evening fire days later, chewing her lower lip in thought.

**Fortune tellers often speak in riddles.**

Ayame growled. She was growing more and more annoyed by the voice that invaded her thoughts day in and day out. It couldn't possible be normal! She looked over her shoulder to Sesshomaru who watched Rin annoy Jaken by stealing away his hat.

"Hey," She whispered.

The demon's ears perked, but he made no other move to show he was listening.

"Is having a voice in your head normal for a youkai?"

He cocked an eyebrow silently before nodding slightly.

"Are they usually annoying?"

**Excuse me?**

Ayame ignored the voice again and watched the corner of Sesshomaru's mouth twitch as he nodded his head again. Was he laughing at her?

"Can we talk after they go to bed?"

The amusement fell from his face and was replaced with suspicion. He lifted his golden eyes to look at her. She stared back. After a minute he nodded one last time and looked away again.

Later that night Sesshomaru stood and walked past Ayame on his way deeper into the tree line. The kitsune stood and followed without a question. They only walked a few feet, just far enough for the fire to be a tiny flicker.

"What do you want from me, onna?"

Ayame bit her tongue. She hated the way he spoke to her as if she was no one important. _But if I'm going to need his help if I expect to survive out in this world. _"I need to know how to behave around other demons. Is there a different way to treat demons then humans? What do we eat? How long do we live? Do we have a ki-"

She was cut off by the greater demon putting two fingers to her lips. "I can only answer a few questions at a time, girl. If you seek my help then you will not annoy me."

Mouth still held shut; Ayame bobbed her head in excitement. She hadn't realized how much she wanted to know until the opportunity was there, towering over her. When he removed his hand she smiled.

"What do you want to know the most about?"

She thought for only a second. "Everything."

* * *

Finally! Two digit chapter number! I only ask that people take the time to review my story. Thank you all!


	11. Chapter 11 (renewed)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its original characters.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched from the garden as Ayame and a team of servants worked to fix the hole she had placed in the wall. It had been only two days and the wall was only a few bricks from completion. He was proud of the girl. The moment she saw the hole, she had vowed to do everything she could to get it fixed as soon as possible.

He had all but confronted the girl for her panic. He'd chased her into the trees and finally called her name when it was apparent that she wouldn't stop. When she finally did it was to collapse into the grass and hug herself. She had shaken violently and been mumbling to herself when he approached. A large pair of grey wings protruded from her back. They shook too. When he made her realize that he was right be hind her, Ayame launched herself into him and clung to his waist. She was still shaking and now crying as she hurriedly told him that something was following her. It took a while of convincing, but Sesshomaru calmed her and soon after, brought the wings to Ayame's attention.

He watched her unsteady flight pattern as she carried the last few bricks into place. When the final one was dropped, Ayame squealed in delight and attempted a victory loop. At the last second she crashed on to her backside. The servants laughed and, even though she had looked miffed, Ayame was soon laughing as well.

She'd had her wings since he'd fed her his blood after the last attack. He was pretty sure the more blood included to her diet the more able she became, the more apparent it was that she was the result of experiments. From her natural fox features, to her echoing screams of a bat, and now the feathered wings of a bird.

Watching Ayame smile up at the demons that surrounded her, Sesshomaru began to think of how much she had changed in the past few months. She was much…easier on the eyes then she had been. Her animalistic nature had began to slowly disappear, and she was much less demanding of the things she had wanted. Even if her outer appearance was confused, His little kitsune had clearly begun to grow up.

**When did you start calling her THAT, Sesshomaru? **His demon laughed.

His brow frowned. Every since that connection in the woods, he had felt…different about the strange woman. He would watch her learn to fly again, and watch the way she would stare in awe at the new things castle life showed her, he'd even followed her secretly into the woods the night before to watch her on her hunting trips. He watched her glee closely and the way she interacted with people. His mind was never far from the terror he'd witnessed in her the night she'd run from the dungeons. He blamed himself for her panic but no doors in the castle besides his own locked and he hadn't been comfortable putting her some place open.

Something had clicked in him that night. He wasn't sure what, and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

**You're in love with her.**

Ayame took the hand of one of the helpers and let them pull her to her feet. She smiled at them before walking away from the group to meet up with Sesshomaru, who stood alone among the flowers. "The walls finished!" She cheered. When he didn't turn to look at her, Ayame leaned over and look up into his face. "Are you still mad?"

His face stayed stiff and his eyes trained on something far off in the distance. Ayame frowned. What was his problem now? She'd fixed the wall, she helped clean the few wounds she'd given to the guards who she'd attacked. What more did he want?

Suddenly annoyed, Ayame turned on her heels and ran into the castle. She passed by demons who waved to her and smiled. She returned the gestures as cheerfully as she could as she headed up to the library.

Once she had pushed open the heavy door to room, Ayame was calm again. She breathed the scent of books and dry ink before settling into her normal space in the chase (AN: those weird one armed couch things) a few feet away from the large desk in the center of the room. Resting her head on the arm of the smooth seat, Ayame closed her eyes and drifted to sleep as she thought up fairy tales.

* * *

Late in the night, after not seeing Ayame at dinner, or finding her in her usually tree sleeping off her meal, Sesshomaru gave up his search and headed off to finish some paper work. He opened the study door to find the missing woman laying in his chase, softly snoring and shivering as she dreamed. It didn't surprise him as much as it could have. Ayame had been afraid to live his side and often came to be silent company while Sesshomaru worked. However, it was new for her to be in the room without him.

_How long as she been in here?_

Sesshomaru walked forward, crouching next to the sleeping girl to get a better look. Her lips were parted slightly and her nose twitched every few seconds. He found himself wondering what she was dreaming about and if he was involved.

He shook the thought. _I do not care how this woman feels._

**But we do care Sesshomaru. You know that and so do I.**

Ignoring his demon, Sesshoamru went to his desk and started looking over his papers. He worked all through the night and most of next day. All the while, Ayame slept and murmured nonsense.

* * *

**Ayame. Wake up. Sesshomaru is watching you.**

The fox threw her eyes open and turned her head to meet Sesshoamaru's gaze. He stared back, face as blank as it had always been. No remorse in being caught watching.

She felt like she should be upset, disturbed, even confused. Instead she smiled and asked "When's dinner?"

The pair walked together down the steps and into the dinning hall. Ayame took her seat next to Rin, who smiled in greeting. As dinner went on, Ayame noticed a woman servant kept brushing Sesshomaru's shoulder when she past and would bat her eyelashes when he looked to her. She was a pretty demon, with long smooth hair, perfect features and not a even a hint of an imperfection. After dinner, the woman and Sesshomaru disappeared into his room.

Ayame stood in front of her mirror in the dress the old woman had given her. It looked odd backwards, but there was no way to wear it with the large wings that protruded from her shoulder blades. she growled and only became more irritated as her wings fluttered with her emotion. Ayame had missed being able to fly but it came at the price of looking normal or even semi-normal.

_I won't ever be as pretty as her._ Ayame thought as she touched the back of the dress, she remembered the maid had a looked nice even in her maid dress._ I have too many things wrong with me. _She chewed her lower lip. _I can't even wear the same pretty dresses she does._

**Don't move.**

She felt her demonic aura flow through her body and settle in her wings. Pain seared through her back and Ayame let out a startled scream, shutting her eyes tight. She felt her bones shift and heard them pop. Just as soon as it started, the pain was gone.

Tentatively, Ayame opened her eyes and turned her back to her mirror. All that was left of her wings, was a pair of scars lined on her shoulder blades. Slowly, she turned the dress around tied it shut properly.

_What did you do?_

**I pulled in our wings. We can do that and so much more. What our father did, **Ayame's head shook. **It maybe a part of us, but it will never define us.**

_More? Like what?_

There was a pause. **Like win Sessohmaru's heart.**

* * *

And that's the end of chapter twelve!I know it doesn't make much sense right now, but I hope you'll all keep reading and I hope you all are still liking my story! Please review! :


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its original characters.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched from the garden as Ayame and a team of servants worked to fix the hole she had placed in the wall. It had been only two days and the wall was only a few bricks from completion. He was proud of the girl. The moment she saw the hole, she had vowed to do everything she could to get it fixed as soon as possible.

He watched her unsteady flight pattern as she carried the last few bricks into place. When the final one was dropped, Ayame squealed in delight and attempted a victory loop. At the last second she crashed on to her backside. The servants laughed.

Watching Ayame smile up at the demons that surrounded her, Sesshomaru began to think of how much she had changed in the past few months. She was much…easier on the eyes then she had been. Her animalistic nature had began to slowly disappear, and she was much less demanding of the things she had wanted. His little kitsune had begun to grow up.

**When did you start calling her THAT, Sesshomaru? **His demon laughed.

His brow frowned. Every since that connection in the woods, he had felt…different about the strange woman. He would watch her learn to fly again, and watch the way she would stare in awe at the new things castle life showed her, he'd even followed her secretly into the woods the night before to watch her on her hunting trip.

Something had clicked in him that night. He wasn't sure what, and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

**You're in love with her.**

Ayame took the hand of one of the helpers and let them pull her to her feet. She smiled at them before walking away from the group to meet up with Sesshomaru, who stood alone amongst the flowers. "The walls finished!" She cheered. When he didn't turn to look at her, Ayame leaned over and look up into his face. "Are you still mad?"

His face stayed stiff and his eyes trained on something far off in the distance. Ayame frowned. What was his problem? She'd fixed the wall, she helped clean the few wounds she'd given to the guards who she'd attacked. What more did he want?

Suddenly annoyed, Ayame turned on her heels and ran into the castle. She passed by demons who waved to her and smiled. She returned the gestures as cheerfully as she could as she headed up to the library.

Once she had pushed open the heavy door to room, Ayame was calm again. She breathed the scent of books and dry ink before settling into her normal space in the chase (AN: those weird one armed couch things) a few feet away from the large desk in the center of the room. Resting her head on the arm of the smooth seat, Ayame closed her eyes and drifted to sleep as she thought up fairy tales.

* * *

Late in the night, after not seeing Ayame at dinner, or finding her in her usually tree sleeping off her meal, Sesshomaru gave up his search and headed off to finish some paper work. He opened the study door to find the missing woman laying in his chase, softly snoring and shivering as she dreamt.

_How long as she been in here? _

Sesshomaru walked forward, crouching next to the sleeping girl to get a better look. Her lips were parted slightly and her nose twitched every few seconds. He found himself wondering what she was dreaming about and if he was involved.

He shook the thought. _I do not care how this woman feels._

**But we do care Sesshomaru. You know that and so do I.**

Ignoring his demon, Sesshoamru went to his desk and started looking over his papers. He worked all through the night and most of next day. All the while, Ayame slept and murmured nonsense.

**Ayame. Wake up. Sesshomaru is watching you.**

The fox threw her eyes open and turned her head to meet Sesshoamaru's gaze. He stared back, face as blank as it had always been.

She felt like she should be upset, disturbed, even confused. Instead she smiled and asked "When's dinner?"

The pair walked together down the steps and into the dinning hall. Ayame took her seat next to Rin, who smiled in greeting. As dinner went on, Ayame noticed a woman servant kept brushing Sesshomaru's shoulder when she past and would bat her eyelashes when he looked to her. She was a pretty demon, with long smooth hair, perfect features and not a even a hint of an imperfection. After dinner, the woman and Sesshomaru disappeared into his room.

Ayame stood in front of her mirror in the dress the old woman had given her. It looked odd backwards, but there was no way to wear it with the large wings that protruded from her shoulder blades.

_I won't ever be as pretty as her. I have to many things wrong with me. _She chewed her lower lip. _I can't even wear the same pretty dresses she does._

**Don't move. **

She felt her demonic aura flow through her body and settle in her wings. Pain seared through her back and Ayame let out a startled scream, shutting her eyes tight. She felt her bones shift and heard them pop. Just as soon as it started, the pain was gone.

Tentatively, Ayame opened her eyes and turned her back to her mirror. All that was left of her wings, was a pair of scars lined on her shoulder blades.

_What did you do?_

**I pulled in our wings. We can do that and so much more.**

_More? Like what?_

There was a pause. **Like win Sessohmaru's heart.**

* * *

And that's the end of chapter twelve!I know it doesn't make much sense right now, but I hope you'll all keep reading and I hope you all are still liking my story! Please review! :


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or in of its original characters. On to chapter thirteen.

* * *

Rin yawned and rubbed her eye as she looked out her window at the sunrise. "Huh?" She saw Ayame in the yard again. She was fighting the guards again, as she had been for the past few weeks. Master Jaken had explained to her that her friend wasn't truly fighting, only training. Every morning the woman would be outside with the guards until lunch and then she would sit in the library while Rin sat through her afternoon classes.

Today was no different. Rin came back from lunch and found Ayame in her usual chase dozing in the chair. The little girl waited for twenty minuets for Jaken. When he didn't show, the child walked over and tugged on Ayame's tail. "Ayame?"

The woman grunted. She lazily rolled her head around to look at her foe. She'd grown to hate those big brown eyes. What was it about kids that made them so adorable and creepy? "What do you want, kid?"

"My teacher isn't here."

"So?"

Rin looked down at her feet. "Well. I don't know."

"Then what'd ya wake me for?"

At that second the door opened. Sesshomaru stepped into the study and frowned at the sight before him. His female companions watched him with conflicting expressions. Rin smiled her usual childish smile but Ayame glanced at him before turning away t face the couch again. He did not miss the fact that the large black and grey wings no longer laid over the edge of the couch to the floor as they had in days past. Now, red angry marks touched her back.

"Ayame will help you with your lesson today Rin. Jaken and I have business to take care of." Ayame sat up to quickly and fell to the floor.

"You want me to do what? Don't leave me here with a kid! I don't know how they work!"

"It's okay Ayame!" Rin crouched by her frantic friends head. "I'm practicing writing people's names. You just have to make sure they're spelt right."

"But…" Ayame looked from Sesshomaru to Rin then back again. "I can't." She murmured.

Sesshomaru growled. He was getting more and more annoyed with this girl.

"Why not Ayame?" Rin interrupted.

"Uhmm…" She looked at the thick rug underneath her.

"Answer the question, onna."

Her head lifted abruptly. She was sick of the way he treated her! No matter how many times she helped or tried to do what she wanted, he always found a way to make her look stupid. "I can't read!"

The door swung open behind Sesshomaru's desk. Something flew across the room and smacked into Ayame, rolling her back into the book shelf with a loud thud. A few books crashed down on her head. She yipped painfully. Three pairs of eyes turned to look at a man who stood in the middle of the room.

Ayame's jaw dropped. The man who looked at her stood tall in ripped black pants with a pair of dark wings folding against his back. But what caught her off guard was the familiar scent of her poison. She growled, bared her teeth, and crouched low on all fours; her hair and tail stood on end.

The man laughed. "You think a wild animal can beat me?" His voice was smooth and warm with something strange. "You have no training big sister." He took a deliberate step forward.

Sesshomaru crossed the floor and struck his fist firmly against the strangers jaw. The man stumbled, but didn't fall. He regained his balance, and then touched his face. "Well. I see you have friends who are trained to fight. Good for you!"

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru's voice wavered just barely. He was angry, Ayame could feel that. She noticed that his attack had landed him directly in front of her and distracted the man long enough for Rin to get away. She tensed even more. Sesshomaru wasn't only angry, he was worried; at least enough to deliver the first strike, something he never did.

"Why don't you tell him who I am, Ayame? I'm sure you've figured it out by now."

"Onna." Sesshomaru didn't turn to face her. He steadied his eyes on the opponent, but addressed her as if everything was normal.

Ayame swallowed and suddenly all the false bravery was gone. If Sesshomaru was worried, she was worried. She crawled back as far as she could, sitting with her back against the book self. Her eyes filled with fear as she looked at the familiar features on the strange man.

"I…I think he's whatever I am." Her voice shook. "He's the one that attacked us that night and poisoned me."

Sesshomaru tensed at her words. In his head he remembered the way the kitsune had clawed at her back and screamed. He recalled the way she turned into a frightened and dangerous animal. She had snarled at Jaken and Rin if the even looked at her. If they were to talk to her, Ayame would yip and gnashed her teeth and Sesshomaru would force his aura onto her to push her back.

Now he looked at the man before him. He had caused the little kitsune so much pain and distress. As Ayame watched, Sesshomaru's eyes burned red and his teeth lengthened. His pale hair stood on end as his aura poured out of him. Ayame whimpered.

"GET OUT!"

Without a moment's hesitation, the man launched himself back out of the window. Ayame waited, unsure what to do. Should she move or stay still? Would Sesshomaru forget she was there and walk away or attack the second she moved?

Sesshomaru knew Ayame was right behind him. He could feel her aura, whether she knew it or not, as it caressed against his. It soothed him and kept him from chasing after her 'brother' and killing him. He couldn't tell if she was scared or not. He could feel the way her body shook in fear, but her aura was calm and collected.

**She's scared for you. **Her inner demon cooed, stroking against him. **If she can't protect you, who will? **

"Shut up!" Ayame threw her head up, smacking it against the bookshelf. Her cheeks and ears blazed a brilliant red with mortification.

Sesshomaru found her embarrassment comical. She worries about him? He looked over her body and thought back to her animalistic fighting style. _How does she expect to protect me?_ He smiled inwardly when a book fell onto the kitsune's head. _She can't even fight a book._

* * *

End of chapter thirteen! I know…the stories a little hectic and I'm trying my best to write it so it makes since to everyone, not just me. Please don't hesitate to send me a message with your questions. Review please and thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its original characters.

* * *

Ayame sat in Sesshomaru's office as he read over paper work. For the past few weeks she'd been staying close to the demon lord, sleeping in his office while he worked, following closely behind him on the way to meals and then back again. She was only away during the latest hours of the night.

Their lessons had started up again. Whenever she had a thought, Ayame would ask her question and Sesshomaru put down whatever he was working on and answer her questions. He hadn't realized how much he missed her questions until she started up again.

"What's a mate?"

Sesshomaru lifted his eyes to look at Ayame who twirled a strand on her dirty hair around her slender finger as she stared at the ceiling. The demon lord randomly wondered when she bathed last.

"A mate is a demons life partner."

"Like in a buisness?"

He smiled on the inside. "Something like that."

Ayame tilted her head in thought. "So...The girl you took to your room after dinner that one time was helping you finish paper work or something?"

He ignored the comment. If she was to stay oblivious this long, who was he to ruin it?

"Jaken told me that a mate is someone you have sex with. I guess he was just trying to lie to me."

Ayame jumped as Sesshomaru was suddenly on his feet. "Whats wrong?"

He relized he had stood against his own wishes. He thought quickly of a purpose for the sudden movement then walked over to one of the bookshelves and began to look. "What kind of demon are you?"

Ayame thought. ''Origianally? I'm a full fox demon. Why?"

"And now you are what?"

Ayame shut her eyes tight trying to think. "Fox, vampire, and I think crow..."

"Hn."

"Sesshomaru? What is it?"

Again, he didn't answer. Ayame watched as he selected a book before sitting at his desk once again and started to read. Completly uninterested, Ayame settled back in her place and set her eyes on Sesshomaru's face as he read.

_What are we going to do? He lied to me about mating. _

_**We don't know why he would, it may have been a good reason. **_

_Or maybe he dosn't want me to get any ideas._

Late that night, Sesshomaru looked up from his book. He heard the groans of his compainion after a thud. He rose from his desked and moved to the window. His tensed muscles relaxed. Ayame was outside alone and completly safe, save for the way she continued to salm herself into the dirt. He watched as she lifted herself off the ground. She took a deep breath, and ran full speed across the lawn. She leapt into the air and her wings extended, for a second she was air born, only to crash back down into the dirt. She kicked her feet and whimpered.

As he watched, Sesshomaru thought of his findings that morning. He had turned away to look at something else to do when a book had caught his eye. It was on morphing. He didn't understand much of it, science had never been his subject. However he did understand that it was possible to form a person out of other animals before their soul set, meaning Ayame's father had twisted her body before she was old enough to walk. The thought made him sick. Did anybody have a good father anymore?

Again Ayame was airborn, and for a moment, as her shadow played against the moon, she seemed like a glorious dream. Then she crashed with a sad cry. Sesshomaru frowned at the clench in his heart. What the hell was that?

* * *

Ayame laid in the grass and tried her hardest not to cry. If she couldn't fly whats going to happen to her? WIngs serve no purpose if she couldn't use them! She whimpered.

As quickly as possible, Ayame lifted herself to her feet and ran out of the court yard. She leapt the wall and took off for the river. It felt good to run, even if she couldn't fly, the speed and feeling of grass tickling the soles of her feet made her heart sing. It wasnt until a couple of miles that she felt a something following her.

When she reached the water, Ayame spun on her heels and slide to a stop. Her eyes scanned the area carefully. She knew someone was watching her from the shadows. Ayame crouched onto all fours and the fur on her tail raised, her wings spread to full span and her bangs bared, the poision dripping to burn the ground. 'Whos there?"

"Do you know what you are?"

Then he stepped forward. Ayame snarled feircly and her heart clenched in fear. It was him again. He smiled. "I see that my poision doesnt kill. What a shame. Then again it didnt kill you the first time either."

Ayame surpressed a shiver as she thought of the first time the mans teeth had peirced the flesh of her leg. She remembered the pain and prayed Sesshomaru would appear and save her again as he had years ago. "You had someone to protect you then."

"I have him now."

The man laughed. "Hes no where near here. So lets try this again." He lundged, faster then Ayame could react, once again aiming for her leg. Ayame twisted her body to the side in an attempt to run. He caught her and sank his teeth in to the muscle of her inner thigh. She screamed and raked her claws against the man's face. "NO!"

* * *

Miles away, Sesshomaru's head snapped up to look at the window. He'd heard a screetch. The sound of one of Ayame's siblings. it sounded as if she'd handled it. "NO!" Her voice echoed in his ears. Before the echo fell away in his ears, Sesshomaru was up and out the window. He ran through the yard and followed Ayame's sent over the wall. He ran miles until he came apone the sent of blood. He saw Ayame layed in the grass, her back arched and her eyes rolled back as she kicked to no avail. The demon lay between the thighs. He'd pushed aside her youkata and was feasting on the blood from her inner thigh. His sent suggested more then his hunger had been aroused by the feeding.

The sight enraged the demon. He felt his inner demon stir as he raced forward and plowed into the man. The sickning sound of flesh ripping as the vampire's fang dragged across the woman's leg ran through the air. Ayame let loose a blood curddling scream that chilled Sesshomaru to his heart. He snarled and rammed his poisonious claws into the throat of his enemy. The vampire screamed. Sesshomaru twisted his hand and the fighting stopped.

Face blank but eyes worried, Sesshomaru turned to Ayame. She was crying in the dirt, blood running down her leg and spasms of pain shook her body. An image flashed in his mind. A little girl, crying on the ground as her ankle bled. His eyes darted to Ayame's ankle, the pale scar that he had never noticed, now seemed to scream at him. He knelt to her but Ayame screamed and flung her arm and caught the demon in his cheast. He moved back and watch as the girl took flight. Now her shadow against the moon paired with her wild screech, was menicing.

* * *

Oh noes! Hes back! R&R pleeeeeease!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its original characters (theres going to be a cliche water scene, deal with it. lol.)

* * *

Sesshomaru sniffed at the air. Ayame had been gone for weeks now. He'd tried to wait for her to return, but after one day alone his inner demon had nearly lost It's sanity. His soul bounced around inside Sesshomaru's head and giving the demon the most ridiculous of head aches.

**Go find her!**

Now he was walking about out doors, following his nose. He wondered exactly when he had become the follower of their relationship. Ayame was still bleeding and he could tell her leg was hurting her by the way her sent was thicker in certain areas from her resting for so long. Why was he even following this girl around? He should be happy she was gone! The woman had gotten on his nerves none stop sense they meet. Her attitude, her fighting style, even her life style got on his last nerve. Yet his demon tried to coil around the woman any time she was near and a strange feeling had poked at his stomach when he'd head that scream.

Thunder shook Sesshomaru out of his thoughts. Almost instantly a heavy rain fell onto the earth and soaked him through. He groaned on the inside but on the outside he only closed his eyes and took a slow breath, catching as much of Ayame's sent as he could before the rain spun him around. He found himself at the bottom of a waterfall eyeing Ayame who sat on all four lapping at the water. She turned to look at him, her eyes sad and wild, blood stained her chin and her wet hair and clothes stuck to her skin.

**She looks like a homeless common mutt. **

She blinked the rain out of her eyes and sat down in the wet grass. As if by instinct, her wings coiled around her body, keeping her warm. "Hello." Her voice was thick, as if she had a rough throat, yet it still held a hint of that soothing tone that being part vampire graced her with.

"What are you doing, onna?"

She cocked her head to the side. "I was getting a drink."

Has she lost her mind?

She stood, stumbling a bit, her youkata shifted and Sesshomaru caught side of her injury. A strange pang hit his heart. Her leg had turned purple around the black puncture wounds and she stepped with a limp. Was that what had happened to her when she was young? He suddenly wanted to know.

"I know who you are." Why had he said that?

Ayame blinked in confussion. "I'm Ayame." She spoke slow as a small smile spread over her face.

His demon laughed and then furthered the conversation. "You were the little girl on my sixteenth birthday."

Sesshomaru hovered in the back of his own mind, watching lazily as his demon spoke. Ayame looked to the ground.

"Yes." She lifted her head again, this time she was smiling. "You helped me you know. When ever I was scared or sad, you were my happy place." She giggled. "You were my imaginary boyfriend."

Sesshomaru jumped. _What? _

His demon raised an eye brow. "Was I?"

Ayame nodded and twirled her hair around her finger. "If I wanted someone to talk to, I'd talk to you and imagine what you say." Her face went serious. "What happened to you?"

Sesshomaru growled. _You say nothing! _

His demon ignored him. "My father abandoned my mother and myself when I was little. He died protecting he other family and I grew up alone."

Her face fell and tears brimed with tears. "I'm sorry!"

"I don't need your pity." Sesshomaru had control over his own vocal cords again. He needed no pity. His father's choices had nothing to do with how he'd grown up.

Ayame walked forward, lifted herself onto the toes of her uninjured leg, and gently kissed the demon lord's lips. Her lips were soft and warm and the kiss was slightly salty from the rain. She lowered herself and looked Sesshomaru in the eye. "I know you don't need pity, you're the great Lord Sesshomaru. You don't need anything...or anybody."

She took flight then, uncurling her wings to their full length before she took off. Out of instinct, Sesshomaru gave chase. He followed Ayame over the top of the waterfall...and lost sight of her. His eyes scanned the area and saw nothing, and his demon had wrapped itself around her aura, makeing it impossible to decipher where exactly the mutt of a demon was.

Suddenly Ayame was on his back. She playfully nipped the demon on his neck before leaning back and sending the pair spiraling through the air and rain into the cold river.

Sesshomaru surfaced, irritable and ready to plow the woman in her stomach. What he saw made the anger mysteriously wash away from him. Ayame wadded behind him with a smile of pur bliss on her face and her eyes lit the way they had when she was the innocent little girl he'd saved years ago.

"Can I say somthing without making you feel weird around me?"

He watched her.

"I love you."

**We love you too. **He couldn't bring himself to utter the words back.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked along his halls, heading to the common hall to Rin's ball. It had been months since he hadd gone to find Ayame, and he was still unaware of how to respond. It was now Rin's tenth birthday and he had the children of neighboring lords and ladys gathered in his courtyard; their parents inside drinking and mingling.

He arrived in the hall to fake as if he was happy to have the back stabbing demons in his home.

"You look so much like your father!" A man came up to him, arms open and smiling.

Sesshomaru shuffled through his memories in search of the man's name. " Lord Arata." He nodded. Something about the man made him stiff(er then usual) and uncomfortable, but he forced himself to show the man respect.

Akata smiled a toothy grin. "I hear you have a new member of your...'pack'. A lovely woman. A possible mate?"

The dog ignored the eyes of single women that turned to look at him, waiting on an answer he was unsure of. "I hear you are working on an army." This was an important topic, he needed to know what he was up against if a war came to pass.

Akata smiled and said nothing.

Something tickled the back of Sesshomaru's mind and his heart did a jump. _Ayame. _

He turned, along with the rest of the room, and a smile almost touched his lips.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 15! If you like this story: R&R. If you don't: Why are you all the way at the end of chapter 15? Weirdo! ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha or any of its original characters

* * *

"I look stupid." Ayame frowned at her reflection. After hours of being poked and harassed by maids in the castle, she was not happy with the result as her favorite maid, Kiko, had promised.

"You look amazing!" The other maids nodded in agreement, all smiling like a bunch of fools. Ayame loved her new friends, but she thought they were all crazy as hell.

She examined her face in the mirror, secretly comparing it to the other beautiful girls in the room. Her dark hair had been washed and styled in a curly bun, a few pieces falling out to frame her face. Her skin was touched up to make her cheeks rosy, her eyes outlined in black to make them look bigger, and her lips touched with berries to make them reddish and full. She was wearing the kimono Grannie had given her, but Kiko had gotten a hold of it and altered it. It was shorter; coming up to her knees, slits had been cut into it that went up about an inch below her hips, and a pattern that matched Sesshomaru's was stitched into the sleeves and down her right leg.

Ayame pulled at the hem, trying to make it longer, but the way the top was cut to show cleavage and it was made worse when she pulled. "What about my scar?"

Kiko looked at the crescent shaped scar that touched the inside of her right thigh. The swelling was completely gone and the skin was now a normal color. "It's barely noticeable! Trust us, you look sexy. Sesshomaru won't be able to take his eyes off you." She smiled when Ayame's face turned red. "You may even be able to make him smile."

"You think so?" That's why she had agreed to get dressed up for Rin's party. Sesshomaru hadn't spoken to her since he came to get her from the woods. She felt if she showed him that she could change and become one of the high class women, then he might love her back. So she had Kiko show her the way to behave at a ball, the way t dance, and eat, even the way to talk. She worked endlessly for two months and was still completely unprepared.

Kiko kissed her friends cheek. "You'll be fine. Now go!"

Ayame stood just outside the ballroom, taking a couple of breaths. You can do this! Careful not to slide in her silk slippers, Ayame walked into the ball room. People turned to look at her, some smiling servants who were aware of how hard she had worked others lords and ladies who raised their eyebrows in question. They weren't who she was looking for. Then she saw Sesshomaru. He was dressed in his usual clothes, refusing to dress up to impress anyone. He looked her over with those blazing gold eyes of his, and then turned them to hers. They were warm and Ayame's heart sang. **Well done. **His demon purred in her mind. **He loves it.**

With a sudden confidence, Ayame continued over and took her place unofficial place beside Sesshomaru . Their auras instantly coiled around each other in a soulful embrace. "Hello." She offered her hand respecfully to the man in front of her lord, a small smile playing with her lips.

"Well look at this! You must be the beauty that has found her way into Sesshomaru's pack." He reached out to take her hand to kiss it. When their skin touched a violent shiver shot up Ayame's back. She ignored it, keeping her smile in place. Sesshomaru turned his eyes to the top of the girl's head for a brief moment, then looked back to Akata. What had she sensed?

Lord Akata kissed her finger tips and then dropped her hand. "You definitly look like the kind of woman Sesshomaru would find. Your aura and presence are just astonishing! And those eyes," He lifted his hand to hover just beneath her chin. "May I?" He asked Sesshomaru who nodded.

Ayame tilted her head up, her hair falling away from her face, and settled her eys on the bridge of Akata's nose. He looked at the brightness of her eyes, as did Sesshomaru. They had changed. The colors somehow bleeding into each other, creating a pale purple with spots of darker purple. The demon lord mentaly shook his head. When was the woman going to finish her transformation?

"How original! And becoming." Akata's breath tickled Ayame's nose. She smelt alcohol. _Figures. _The man stepped back and Sesshomaru stepped closer to gently put the curls back in place. His fingers lingered on her cheek for an extra second. They looked into one anothers eyes.

_What is troubling you? _His voice rang in her head.

Ayame's heart fluttered. His voice was so different in her mind. It was full of emotion. He was worried about her, and there was no way to hide it here.

_It's nothing. _she answered, but her voice shook. _Not here. _

Sesshomaru stared at her for a few more seconds, seconds that Ayame would never forget, before he turned away to continue with the conversation he had been having before Ayame had walked in. She continued to stand quietly, watching the people around her. Most sat or stood in groups with drinks in hand as they spoke, but few danced. Ayame's eyes followed those people with envy. She wished Sesshomaru would invite her to dance. That was the one thing she remembered more then anything. She was good at it too, thanks to the vampire blood in her and her constant hunting, she had learned how to move her body gracfully and never faulter. _But Sesshomaru wouldn't dance_. She thought with a sigh_. It's a useless skill for him._

Sesshomaru glanced at Ayame for what seemed like the hundreth time. She use to look at him this much, probably even thought about him as much as he was thinking about her now. He was surely the stalker of their relationship now. She was looking at the dancers with an expression he had never seen on her face before. Did she want to dance? Why? It was so unnecessary. Then He walked up.

The man was about Sesshomaru's age with red hair, green eyes, and the most obnoxious smirk the demon had ever seen. "Hello Lord Sesshomaru!" He bowed.

Sesshomaru turned up a corner of his lip as if he smelt somthing foul. "Ryuu."

The man smiled. "I was simply coming over to see if your lovely friend would like to dance. She's been admiring that are for quite sometime now." His gaze went to Ayame who looked up with a bright smile and a pink tint on her cheeks. She looked to Sesshomaru.

"Can I?"

He wanted to say no. He hated Ryuu! He was the most annoying thing that had ever came into Sesshomaru's life and he didn't want Ayame anywhere near him. But the hopeful look in her eyes made him sigh. He waved his hand at her in anger and watched as the girl took Ryuu's offered hand and walked away. Something in his memory clicked.

_Haven't I seen that dress before?_

End of chapter 16! I think this one was one of my favorites! :D *sings* Sesshomaru like Ayame! Lol, R&R please!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha or any of its original characters

And for the record, i have noooo clue how old Ayame is. I forgot to put an age in. . sorry

* * *

Ayame raised an eye brow at the way Ryuu attempted to pull her closer to him. She didn't inch even a little closer. "What are you doing?"

"I thought I was dancing with you."

"Dancing with me, not trying to rub yourself against me."

Ryuu laughed heartily, catching the attention of the people in the area. "I should have know that the great Lord Sesshomaru would not end up with a brainless woman." He grinned devilishly and rubbed his thumb against the bend in her back. She was clearly not amused but she also didn't correct his thought on her relationship with the demon lord. "So you noticed my little rouse?"

"Not really, but I know it has something to do with me."

"I'm trying to piss off your lord-"

"And you're considering the option of getting me to tell you something that will anger him?" That was a stupid idea.

"No. All I needed was to take you away from him. The man is livid."

It wasn't until a few twirls later that Ayame responded. "I don't understand."

"Look."

As the song ended they parted to clap for the live band. Ayame nonchalantly swept her gaze over the room a couple of times. Sesshomaru defiantly had the expression of a pissed off man. His eyes were tinted red and his upper lip pulled up enough on one side to show a fang. She let her eyes lock on him the second time she looked over. He looked back at her, but other wise didn't respond. She went back into Ryuu's arms to continue the next dance.

"Why is he so angry?"

Ryuu didn't answer. This time when he pulled, Ayame didn't resist. Her lips curled and she snarled for a brief second before snapping back to her senses.

_Sorry._ Her demon purred. _They broke through._

**Through what?**

But she knew. There was a very flimsy wall the connected her mind with Sesshomaru's. It was how she knew when Sesshomaru was around, what strong emotions he was feeling and how they had managed to converse through their minds. She wasn't exactly sure when it had happened, but now that it had she didn't care.

Her demon seemed to be doing an okay job at keeping their minds separate, but recently it seemed to be slipping. **So what do I do? **

For once, Ayame's demon was quiet.

Sesshomaru flexed his claws as nonchalantly as he could as he watched Ryuu rub his dirty fingers against Ayame's clothes. He smiled his cocky smile, leaning close to the woman's face. A snide smile crossed Sesshomaru's face when Ayame bared her fangs at her dance partner and dug her nails into the back of his neck. Ryuu backed off and Ayame settled down a little, but her tail swished in annoyance.

"Something funny?"

Sesshomaru turned his gaze to a woman who'd he remembered bedding with. He remembered the pretty face, her disappointing preformance in his bed, but not her name. "Hn." He looked away, watching Ayame again.

The woman followed his eyes and smiled. "She's a pretty little thing, that tail of her's seems to be bothering the others though."

Sesshomaru did notice the way Ayame's tail tickled the backs of people's knees as she moved about the floor. However, the rest of her was graceful and perfectly in control, not like a dancer, but more like a wild animal trained into behaving its self. _**Now why would she be behaving like that? **_

**For you. She's trying to impress you.**

Sesshmaru didn't answer.

The dance ended and Ayame smiled as she should before heading outside to the balcony. She watched Rin play with the other kids with a tiny smile. This place wasn't what she had expected. If she was honest with herself, demons in general didn't act as she had expected. They were very accepting of her and the little human girl, allowing her to play with their children. She'd been braced for rude and hurtful people and having to watch her back, but everyone was kind.

**But that one man makes you antsy. **

She didn't answer her inquisitive inner self. Yes, she was antsy, but what could she do about it? Burst into the ballroom and call the man out for what he truly was? Certainly not! He would just dance out of trouble as he always did when she was little and leave her looking like an idiot.

"What is on your mind onna?"

Ayame jumped and turned to see Sesshomaru walking up on her. "Huh?" _Brilliant Ayame! Why didn't you tell me he was there?_

**I was trying to focus on not letting them in at all. Sorry.**

"What about Akata made you act as you did onna?"

Ayame turned away to watch the children again. Rin was 'it' in a game of tag and the children slowed their in human speed to make the game fair. "I don't know. Something about him gave me the shakes."

She closed her eyes. Why was she lying to him? What if he could help her?

"Miss? Have I upset you?"

Ayame turned to look into other green eyes of Ryuu. He smiled in what would be in an apologetic way...if it wasn't for the fangs that glittered in the moonlight. "Hello Lord Sesshomaru. How are you this evening?"

Sesshomaru's eyes turned and interesting shade of red. Ayame sighed. At least the focus was off of her troubles.

Later into the night it was time for Rin's birthday dinner. Ayame hung back, standing just beside the sliding door leading to the ballroom. She wasn't so keen on the idea of eating in front of people. She'd done a good job of avoiding anyone seeing her eat, something about savagely drinking the blood out of a slab of freshly cut raw meat was not the way to show class.

"Come now Ayame!" Ryuu appeared by her side for the millionth time that night. "I saved you a seat." He waved a hand to her place with Ryuu to her left, Rin directly in front of her, and Sesshomaru on her right. The demon lord had his quiet amber eyes settled on her, as if daring her to avoid the seat as she had been avoiding him.

_Dammit__._With her eyes locked on her feet, Ayame followed Ryuu to the table. She couldn't even be as upset as she wanted to as she sat. Sesshomaru's demon coiled around hers and both girls sighed contently. _Maybe this wont be so bad._

* * *

GAH! Finally got this done! . That was a long painful experience. I'll try to be better about posting. R&R please.


	18. Chapter 18

Soooo, I felt special because Royal Kitsune was waiting for me post! It made me smile! Also, I need some ideas of where this should go, soooo message me ideas and if I steal yours I promise to give you credit.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha or any of its original characters.

* * *

Ayame stared down at her plate, determined to not look up at the eyes of her tormentor. Sesshomaru had his intense eyes set on the girl before him, effectively keeping his opinions on Ryuu to himself, on the outside. However, on the inside, the inuyoukai was livid.

Ryuu reached over to brush a strand of hair of Ayame's shoulder, his fingers following the curve from her shoulder down her back to her thigh. Ayame clawed the hand away without meaning to. Sesshomaru had wished Ayame would slap the man in the face; it was only her quick reflexes that caught the hand mid flight and changed its course.

She shot Sesshomaru a look, but it had no affect. He stared back just as steady he smallest of smiles on his gorgeous face. Ayame looked down again, to shy to look him in the face with the way his thoughts barged into hers.

Somewhere along their short journey, Ayame had fallen back love with the demon lord of the western lands. She wasn't embarrassed, just surprised. Now, with the ways their souls coiled around each other like a bridge between them, Ayame knew that Sesshomaru loved her back. He never thought the words, and he himself didn't fully understand the feeling. But Ayame knew it was true, she could feel it.

She could also feel as well as see Sesshomaru's anger flair. He had been watching her while taking a somehow elegant sip of sake when Ayame had turned to look at Rin. The little girl was smiling devilishly at the two, so Ayame turned to look at Ryuu. The man was staring at her as well, and the moment her head was completely turned, Ryuu glanced at Sesshomaru.

Everything happened quickly. Sesshomaru's temper flared a bit and Ayame's skin crawled as her fingers curved into fists. Something was about to happen. When Ryuu reached for Ayame's neck the girl was frozen stiff. It wasn't until he made contact and moved her against him that the world froze too.

_Everything around her was black; she was locked in that terrible room again, tied down to a table. She never knew what was going to happen when she was in her. The last time she was here, her hair had begun to fall out, the time before that her voice had turned into something horrid when she screamed. There was no telling what was going to happen this time._

_Her father walked in and she began her usual pleas to be let go. He wasn't listening, a look of determination on his handsome face. "They say I can't do this to you. That you'll die. But you haven't died have you? Not yet. Not like they did." He swung a hand in a gesture at the pile in the corner. When Ayame didn't turn her head, the man grabbed the back of her neck and forced her. What she saw made her scream in terror. Tons of bodies of little girls, balled and winged, and disfigured. Her father gripped the back of her neck forcefully and turned to slam his mouth over hers…_

Ayame's face was blank for only a few seconds. Sesshomaru say her eyes fade into a blank state then flicker back. She was scared. That was all he needed. As he rose suddenly to his feet, Sesshomaru's demon ragged, blasting from the demon lord's skin hard enough to overturn dishes in front of him and his neighbors. That demon was kissing Ayame. _**Their**_ little kitsune!

The girl woke to the noise of crashing dishes and startled shouts. She screamed, her harpy like screech forcing Ryuu back from his seat with an invisible force. This power combined with Sesshomaru's demonic pulse of energy, created enough strength to knock Ryuu out of his chair and against the far wall. The energy was also too much for the two to handle so suddenly.

Sesshomaru's head grew fuzzy and his eyes drooped. He swayed slightly on his feet, but pressed the feeling of drowsiness away. However, energy was redirected to Ayame, who's voice hitched up even higher, breaking every glass in the area before it stopped completely and the woman fell backwards into Sesshomaru's waiting arms.

Around them, demon lord's stood to protect their women from the glass assault. Children screamed and covered their heads with their arms. The more quick witted in the area ordered Ryuu into the dungeons and shouted for people to move quickly out of the room.

While all this happened, Sesshomaru lifted Ayame into his arms and stared down at her face. Some glass had hit her before he had the chance to protect her face, but none of the scratches would leave marks, most were healing before his eyes. Ayame's hair had unwound itself and was now flung wildly about her and her clothes were ruffled and torn. She looked like wild thing, but she was his wild thing.

* * *

It was late in the night when Ayame woke up. Her head was pounding and her throat hurt. But she was alive, and that was all that mattered. She took a deep breath, catching Sesshomaru's sent all around her. She looked around and smiled a little. This was his room. Lifting her head off the soft silk pillow. Ayame took a real look around.

It was nearly as simple as hers, with nothing more then a bed and a dresser. But his bed was bigger and covered in black sheets made of some sort of thick fur, and the window across the room blocked out with matching thick curtains. There was a door on the other side of the room, and just as Ayame began to wonder what was on the other side of the door, it opened. First, steam flowed from the room followed by the soft smell of lavenders. Next was Sesshomaru. He can from the room with a fluffy black towel around his waist and another towel in his hands as he ruffly scrubbed it dry.

Ayame's jaw dropped. This was a Sesshomaru she had never before seen. A Sesshomaru that seemed completely at ease walking about dripping wet with a vampire girl laid across his bed. He looked to her quietly and yet still managed to smother with those eyes. Ayame watched in awe as a drop of water traveled down the man's face and to his lip which he absently licked off.

_**That's it! **_Ayame sighed. **_I can die now.

* * *

_**

End of 18! Didn't know the chapter was going to end like that, I changed it at the last second but I like this waaaaaaay better. Lol, R&R please!**_  
_**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha or any of its other original characters

* * *

Ayame was awake now, to Sesshomaru's relief. She was looking at him now with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. He smirked as he watched her eyes follow the water that dripped down his neck and stomach.

_Is there something I can help you with?_

His voice rang out in Ayame's head. She jumped a bit in surprise before her eyes locked on Sesshomaru's. Suddenly her heart was racing and it seemed like no matter how hard she tried, Ayame couldn't get enough air into her lungs.

Sesshomaru stood stone still, hands paused in their task of drying his hair. His demon held his muscles taunt, begging him not to move. **I can't reach her demon. She's running on instincts. You scared her. **

Sesshomaru stared into Ayame's dark purple speckled eyes. They were as wild as ever. Despite his demon's warning, Sesshsomaru couldn't get himself to keep quiet. Something in her eyes made his chest feel uncomfortable. "Onna..." he stepped forward.

The sound of his voice sent her into wild sprint. Ayame screeched and her wings burst from her back. In one smooth motion, the girl swept her legs around and leaned forward landing perched on her toes and finger tips. She leap for the window, wings spreading to their full length. Just as she reached the opening, Sesshomaru reached out with one hand and grabbed her ankle, pulling the girl into his arms. She kicked and screamed, and though Sesshomaru couldn't see her, he could smell the fear that radiated from her skin.

"Ayame, that is ENOUGH!"

His voice echoed in the quiet room as Ayame sagged against his body. Had she ever been this still in her life?

Sesshomaru waited, the sound of his voice had startled him as well. He'd never raised his voice. Ever. He had no need for an outburst. If he chose to spoke in the middle of the world ending, he knew all noise would cease to hear what he had to say. Yet this girl, she had gotten him so worked up that such a barbaric action seemed to be necessary.

They stood there, as still as stone, just waiting. Ayame waiting for Sesshomaru to speak and Sesshomaru waiting for Ayame to catch her breath. After he felt she was calm enough, Sesshomaru released the girl from his death grip. She immediately spun to face him, backtracking until she found herself in a corner. She clasped her hands behind her back and dropped her head to stare at her feet that kicked at imaginary dirt. Anything to look distract from the wet bare chest in front of her. "Sorry." She mumbled.

Sesshomaru's demon cooed. Longing to reach out and brush the wild strands of hair from her eyes. Instead he turned away and headed for the bath room once again. On his way past the bed, he pointed one long finger. "Sit."

To rattled to be upset about the demand, Ayame obeyed, taking a seat on her knees and pulling her tail to drape across her legs. When Sesshomaru returned,now dressed in a pair of black sleeping pants, she was smoothing the fur of her tail idly while staring blankly forward. There was a soft thud that caused the girl to jump. She turned to look at the bed beside her where a brush rested, then turned to look questionably at Sesshomaru who seated himself in front of her while pushing his hair over his shoulders.

Quietly, Ayame took the brush and slowly began to run it through his damp hair from the crown of his head all the way down his back. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, trying to relax his muscles. This was something he only allowed Rin to do. It was only the one girl who he trusted to sit so close to him with no armor or any weapon. But he needed to learn to trust this woman too, especially since these feelings seemed to be going no where fast.

**Stop being such a wuss. It's not that bad. **

And it was true. It wasn't so hard to allow Ayame to brush his hair, but it was hard to stay alert. After the surge of energy the two had shared earlier that evening, Sesshomaru wanted nothing more then to sleep, and the yawn behind him seemed to punctuate that thought. Turning just enough to see over his shoulder, Sesshomaru caught Ayame in the middle of nodding into sleep, brush in one hand and his hair in the other. With a sigh, the demon turned, gathering the demon girl in one of his arms. He used the other to pull back the sheets and then tuck himself and Ayame into the bed. Ayame yawned and rolled over, nuzzling Sesshomaru's chest in her exhausted effort at comfort.

It wasn't until he was almost completely asleep that the demon lord felt anything over his strange new actions. Where most would believe this one feeling would be something of surprise or angst, Sesshomaru felt only contentment.

* * *

It wasn't until late morning that Ayame stirred, and only then because there was a voice on the other side of the sliding door calling out. With a stiff yawn, Ayame rolled on to her stomach, hands over her head, and gave a long stretch. Then she tucked her knees underneath herself and used her arms to push upward, effectively popping her back. Only after this morning ritual did Ayame tune her ears to listen and see what the voice had to say.

It was Jaken. The little toad sounded like he was about to have a heart attack. He was inquiring why the lord had missed breakfast with the guests and if he would be down before lunch and be able to say goodbye to the departing lords.

Ayame frowned a little. Now why would Jaken come to her room asking about Sesshomaru? Was she likely to know what he was doing when the sun came up?

Beside her, the bedsheets ruffled and Ayame caught herself looking into the sleepy- yet somehow still alert- eyes of the Lord of the West. Her frown deepened. _What is he doing in my room? _

Sesshomaru stared up at Ayame's frown. She was clearly not awake yet, her eyes only half open and her lips parted slightly. Sesshomaru moved to put an arm behind his head and allow the other to rest against his stomach. He would wait for her memory to return to her, Jaken be damned. He watched silently as Ayame's eyes drifted over the bed, and then the floor, then over to the door that lead to the bathroom. Her expression stayed blank as her eyes ran over the area and returned to Sesshomaru's face. He watched with mild amusement as she turned to the door and glared, mostly likely at the toad now screeching outside the door.

Swiftly, Ayame rose from the bed and crossed the room. She flung the door open and glared down at the toad who choked on the shout that was to be next to come flying from his mouth. Ayame dropped to balance on her toes, her arms crossed on top of her knees. "Jaken, I'm going to tell this to you once, okay?"

Jaken leaned over to look at Sesshomaru, who at this point was propped up on one elbow and watching the scene with an indifferent facial expression. He took note of the naked chest his lord sported and then turned to examine Ayame's attire. It was torn in the back and fell off both of her shoulders, revealing the smooth skin on the top of her breasts. The toad's face turned red and he put his head down.

"Yes Miss Ayame?"

Ayame's frown deepened. What was with the new title? Whatever. "You wake me up screaming again, and I will personally shove your staff up your ass. Understand?"

Jaken nodded feverishly, then ran down the hall as fast as he possibly could.

Ayame slid the door shut and walked sleepily back to her place curled against Sesshomaru's chest. He looked down at her and sighed.

Ayame asked "Hn?" not bothering to lift her head.

Sesshomaru settled back into bed, with no intentions of falling asleep. _What are we going to do about this?_

Ayame sat quietly. She knew he was inquiring about their feelings for each other, and for once Ayame had no response.

* * *

HAHA! The story is over! Yes, its true, this is the last chapter of Stalker Love but don't worry! I plan on writing a sequel in the next couple of weeks.


End file.
